The 27th Hunger Games: Hell and high water
by inf3erno1mp
Summary: This is a story of the 27th Hunger Games. I'm not going to give away anything in the summary.SYOT closed, but it'll still be worth reading when it's finished.
1. Tributes

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own The Hunger games...**

**This is basically an SYOT, but I do have some tributes that I've wanted to put into a story for a while. First come, first serve. I didn't feel like putting together a tribute form, so just be as descriptive as you can. You can put in things like appearance, family background, how they feel about getting reaped, weapon of choice, alliance or not, strategy, token, and anything else you can think of. I do need atleast 5 bloodbath tributes, so if you could take the time to submit a bloodbath tribute with your other one, that would be great. If I don't have five before the list is full, I will kill some of the tributes that were meant to survive past the bloodbath. **

1M: Ryak Finlark, 16 (OC) - He's the Leader of the careers, and he's absolutely heartless. In fact, he challenges himself to make the deaths of his victims the most memorable in hunger games history.

1F: Kayli Alayaa Gryffin, 17 (Tonks1001) - She's spent her whole life training for the hunger games in a private training school, but her personality isn't suited to fighting. She's actually a very friendly and social person. But she's not about to let the audience know that.

2M: Lance Abbott, 18 (Would-You-Die-For-Me) - He is a wealthy citizen of district 2, who has been training for the hunger games since age seven. Fighting is what he loves most, and he's out for blood.

2F: Amelia Steelheart, 18 (GwenCooper92) - Deceitful, Battle-hardened, sadistic, borderline insane. Her sole purpose is to win the games, and she'll stop at nothing to do so.

3M: Rory Gallagher, 17 (SeekerDraconis) - The son of the mayor is an intelligent guy, but has no fighting experience at all. But if he tricks the careers into letting him in their alliance, might he have a chance? (BB)

3F: Rowan Winston, 14 (FutureBroadwayActress) - She goes out of her way to become allies with Ryak, because she shares his goal for most sadistic kills. She doesn't give a damn about the feelings of others, and emanates arrogance. She fits right in with the careers.

4M: Alden James Stamos, 17 (SeekerDraconis) - When his family was murdered at the innocent age of seven, he was taken in by the family of his best friend Niall. Niall plans on volunteering, since it's the last year he can do so, but Alden doesn't think he can face life without him...

4F: Athena Carpenter, 17 (OC) - She would gladly betray another to save herself. She joins up with the careers, but plans to run off on her own as soon as she gets her hands on some weapons.

5M: Kody Alasi, 17 (FutureBroadwayActress) - He doesn't have any fighting experience. He's in no shape to fight, either. Camoflauge might be his only chance. (BB)

5F: Calypso Martinez, 17 (Katnissfire87654) - She's a friendly person, but that can only get one so far in the arena. She hopes to get the attention of the careers, or some other tribute that could do her fighting for her.

6M: Titus Andronicus, 17 (Suzanne Collins) - Titus was mentioned briefly in the first book as a tribute who went insane and resorted to cannibalism. He was such a terrifying yet tragic character, I decided I would include him in the story.

6F: Saffiron Caraway,16 (Barbreeka) She has trained with every weapon used in the hunger games, but her stealth might be her greatest weapon of all.

7M: Revo Harlan, 17 (OC) - Brutal yet clever, Revo could easily slaughter every other tribute in the arena given the chance, but would rather die than go back on his word. He doesn't fight for the capitol, nor himself. he fights for what he believes is honorable.

7F: Willow Blackwell, 17 (Would-You-Die-For-Me) - Her strategy is to act innocent, so as not to get any unwanted attention. But when it comes down to it, she is tough-as-nails, and will fight to the death to get back home.

8M: Zach Skyler, 15 (OC) - He volunteers because he believes he's a man with nothing to lose. He doesn't believe he's capable of winning, but tries his hardest to make a lasting impression.

8F: Imogen Placova, 12 (snowgirll) - She volunteers for her blind older sister. She's a gymnast, and can leap between trees with little difficulty. However, she doesn't think she has what it takes to kill another human.

9M: Alex Johnson, 14 (snowgirll) - Alex has no special skills to offer, and figures he'll be one of the first to go. (BB)

9F: Zia Sarah Fan, 13 (Would-You-Die-For-Me) - Sarah has experience with gymnastics and throwing knives. she's extremely tall for her age, and everyone calls her 'beauty queen'. Man, she hates it when people call her that. (BB)

10M: Kyle Brigand, 16 (Katara Macken) - He towers over all of the other tributes. He's an antisocial individual. He doesn't have any weapons training, but he has the strength to make use of basic melee weapons.

10F: Analeigh Summers, 14 (SeekerDraconis) - She's been a shy and quiet girl ever since a childhood incident left her blind at age five. Having no eyesight can elevate ones other senses though; her hearing is unmatched, and she knows how to feel her way around on land.)

11M: Crow Wilks, 18 (Munamana) - He's not the brightest tribute out there, but his strength more than makes up for it. He doesn't talk much, and has a hard time keeping his temper from showing. He does, however, have a weakness for innocent children.

11F: Lily Veride, 13 (99sami99) - Lily has a seemingly harmless appearance, but looks can be deceiving. She's a black belt, and skilled with a bow. She's a fierce and determined fighter, and is out to avenge her brothers death from last years games.

12M: Dimitri Belikov, 18 (ladyuuki16) - He has been training with mixed martial arts and all sorts of weapons since he was eight years old. When his friend is reaped, he volunteers, and will have to rely on his self-defence experience to help him survive.

12F: Serena Dragomir, 18 (ladyyuuki16) - She was given the difficult task of raising her siblings with her twin when her parents died at age seven. She has trained herself in martial arts, gymnastics, and sword fighting, so she'll be a contender for sure.

**I want to see some potential in each of the submitted tributes... Boring ones will be killed off in the first day. Even though I did put in some OC's, I guarantee none my of own will win the games. That wouldn't be fair to the people who submitted.**


	2. Reapings Districts 1, 2, and 3

**Reapings, Districts 1, 2, and 3**

**I should be uploading a chapter every 1 or 2 days until we get to the arena. If I missed some important detail about your tribute during the reapings, PM me and I'll take care of it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games. **

Kayli Alayaa Gryffin, District 1

I feel a pillow hit me square in the face. "Would you just get up already? We've only got a hour before reapings start." Says my brother Aaron, who was up several hours earlier. I don't know how he does it, I'm usually still dead to the world a few hours after the sun rises. Unless I had training of course, then my dad makes sure I'm up well before sunrise. "Fine, I'll be down in a minute." I had been training since the age of seven to participate in the hunger games, but I secretly didn't want to be a part of it. Unlike most people from District 1, I didn't have an insatiable thirst for blood. I was actually a really friendly individual. I was expected to be a fighter though, so that was how I behaved when we went out in public. I take just a few seconds to stretch my limbs before I slowly make my way to the dresser. After mulling over a few options, I pull out a white lacy dress trimmed with blue ribbons, and lay it down on my bed. I decide I'll change into that after breakfast, and head downstairs to the breakfast table. When I get down there, a plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast is waiting for me on the table. My dad and brother were in a conversation about who they thought would volunteer this year, "I think Carson's gonna volunteer, he's the best sword fighter. If it isn't him it'll be Ryak, he's only sixteen, but he beat out everyone else during testing with a flail." I had just started eating, when my dad turned to me. "Kayli, who's volunteering for the girls this year?" I thought heavily about this. There was Erika, who NEVER missed when it came to throwing knives, or Bryce who could break bones with one of her aerial kicks. Jade had been talking about it ever since she was eight though, and she had experience with all sorts of weapons. She would be the logical choice. "Probably Jade, she wants it the most." My dad went back to talking with my brother, and I finished the rest of my morning meal uninterrupted. After putting my plate in the sink, I headed back upstairs to get into my reaping outfit. I slipped into my dress, which fit perfectly. It came down to just above my knees, and the sleeves rested just above my elbows. When I got over to the mirror to do my hair, I saw a picture on the counter of my dad with his arm over the shoulder of my mom. I never knew my mom. She died giving birth to me and Aaron, but dad would talk about her from time to time. He would say things like "To smart for her own good" or "Best shot there ever was". I curled my hair into a sideways ponytail, and reached for my necklace. It was a white ribbon with a blue tear drop gem that belonged to my mom. My dad had given it to me for my third birthday, and I never left home without it. "Kayli! Time to go!" I took one last look at the picture of my parents, and headed out the door to catch up to my brother.

Ryak Finlark, District 1

I stopped my training for just a moment, and thought about the significance of this day. Today was the day I had trained for my whole life. Today was the day I would volunteer as tribute for District 1. I probably should've been a little nervous, since this was the most important day of my life, but excitement was all I felt. Excitement and pride. I had to beat out so many people along the way, and I even killed a few during the annual tests to see who would volunteer. I felt no remorse for them though. They were just obstacles in my way. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, then my little sisters voice. "Get ready, it's almost time for the reaping." That was all I needed to hear. I headed back up the stairs and got dressed. After going through some of my expensive suits, I thought aloud to myself. "I don't need to look good, I need to look vicious". So I kept my black training sweats on, and wrapped my red belt that I earned during martial arts training around the waistband. I slipped on a a grey collared sweatshirt that had bloodstains from past enemies on it, put on my combat boots, and made my way to the door. My house was just a block away from where the reapings took place, so the walk wasn't long. After taking in the sight of it all, I joined the sixteen year old's section of the crowd.

Kayli

I don't know what was taking so long, the reapings were supposed to start 8 minutes ago. About a minute later, there was a commotion coming from the eighteen year old's section. Two peace keepers were pulling away a boy, who was screaming at them to unhand him. "What are you doing! I'm eighteen, I don't turn nineteen for another two months!" They threw him on his back into the section of spectators who were to old to be called up to the stage. _It's about time they caught someone for that... _I thought to myself. 19 year olds from districts one and two had been doing this for several years now, claiming to be eighteen so they could participate in the games. Suddenly the crowd got silent, and I watched as District ones escort, Francis Dellevechia, took the stage. "Good moooorning, District 1!" he exclaimed into the microphone. "I don't want to waste anyones time, so let's get started!" He made his way over to the girls slips first. He reached into the glass ball, and moved his hand around until he pulled out a small piece of paper. He strolled back across the stage to the microphone, and read off the tributes name: "District one, your female tribute is... Kayli Gryffin!" and then, applause. My heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. _Wait... _I thought. _Some eighteen year old will probably volunteer, and that'll be the end of my problems. _Seconds pass. Several seconds pass. I looked over at my brother in the seventeen year olds' section. With what looked like tears in his eyes, he gave me a nod. I put on a tough expression, I had to look strong for the audience. For my dad. For Aaron. Well, I better get up on stage...

Ryak

Not seconds after I got into my spot, I saw something going on in the eighteen year olds section. "What are you doing! I'm eighteen, I don't turn nineteen for another two months!" Ha! That was Carson Bridger, who was hands down the best sword fighter district one ever had._ No one to take it away from me now... _I thought happily to myself. A thin black man in a ridiculous purple suit made his way up to the microphone. "Good moooorning, District 1! I don't want to waste anyones time, so let's get started!" He picked up a slip from the girls reaping ball, and read it off. "District one, your female tribute is... Kayli Gryffin!" I started applauding along with everyone else. I scanned the crowd for Kayli... but I couldn't see her. She must have stopped so she could shake hands with people or something before she got up on stage. Ah, there she was. Now it was my time to shine. "... and your male tribute for District 1 is... Ivan M-" "I VOLUNTEER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and raced for the stage. I looked down at the crowd, who was wild with applause now. Down in the fourteen year olds section, I could see my sister smiling like a maniac and giving me two thumbs up. "Oh! A volunteer! And what's your name son?" "Ryak Finlark." I turned towards Kayli, and we shook hands. There was a strong, determined look on her face. I had never seen her train before, but I could tell she would be a worthy opponent for sure. "Well, there you have it folks! Your tributes for the 27th annual Hunger Games.. Kayli Gryffin, and Ryak Finlark!"

Amelia Steelheart, District 2

"Top right." I nailed the top right target with one of my throwing knives. "Bottom right." I stuck one dead center into the bottom right target. "Top left." I hit the top left target, bullseye. "You're all out of knives, and I'm an ally who just turned on you." my father approached me with a kukri style machete, and swung at me with a vertical swing. This was no big deal to me, I've been training this way my whole life. Ever since I could walk. I round-house kicked the blade out of his hand, then struck him in the sternum with the palm of my hand, winding him. He fell on his back, and laughed heartily. "You'll be a winner for sure, Amelia. Not like that disgraceful brother of yours." That hurt. He was the one person I ever cared about, and he died in the games two years ago. He didn't even make it through the bloodbath. "Thank you, father." He checked the clock on the wall. "Well, it's time." He got up and looked me in the eyes. "I have been training you for this moment since you were old enough to hold a bow. You haven't shed a single tear since you were five years old. You're the toughest person I've ever known, and you have what it takes. I know you do. Make me proud Amelia." Without another word, I left the training center and headed straight for the eighteen year old's section of the crowd that was gathering near the stage. Before I settled into my spot, I wondered if my dad gave that same speech to my brother two years ago before he died in the bloodbath. I also wondered if he actually meant what he said, but quickly dismissed the idea._ He doesn't care about me _I thought._ He never has._

Lance Abbott, District 2

I looked down at the floor, full of dismembered training dummies that had been cut up by my sword. _I can't wait for the real thing _I thought._ I'll be the most bloodthirsty victor that Panem has ever seen._ I've been littering the floor with dummy bits ever since I was seven years old. I've trained with swords, axes, spears, all sorts of weapons. The sword was my favorite though. I was just about to leave, when I saw there was still one dummy left, standing in the middle of the floor. This was always my favorite part. I sprinted up to it with a knife in one hand, and my sword in the other. I stabbed the dummy right where its heart should be, and twisted. I took a single step back, then took its head off with a swing of my sword. I was ready for the games. After collecting the parts to the dummies into a single pile, I moved them to the side of the room. All the major parts were still intact, someone else could probably make use of them. Arrow targets, perhaps. I wiped the sweat off my face with a towel, then checked the time. twenty minutes 'till reapings. Well, I'm done here, I might as well get there early for a spot up front.

Amelia

Things were just starting to wind down, when a tough looking man made his way up to the microphone. The audience went wild with cheers and applause, to which the man smiled and used his hands to calm the crowd down. "Hello District 2, and welcome to this years reapings. Let's get started, we'll have girls up first." He reached into the reaping ball, and pulled out a slip of paper. I readied myself to leap up onto stage as soon as the name was read off. "Amanda Pearson, come on up!" The audience started applauding again, and a girl from the fifteen year olds section ran eagerly toward the stage. '_oh no you don't...' _I stepped out of the eighteen year olds section, and grabbed her by the shoulders when she tried to get up on stage. I threw her over the side of the stage onto her face, and looked into the eyes of the escort. I could tell he was trying very hard to contain his laughter. "I volunteer." I said flatly. "Amelia Steelheart." He took the microphone into his hands and said "Your female tribute is Amelia Steelheart!" The crowd was ecstatic with cheering. "Alright, let's move on to the boys." He pulled a slip out of the ball, and read off a name. "Joshua El-" "I VOLUNTEER!" says about half of the audience. Several of the boys raced towards the stage. The first two to make it to the stairs leading up started fist fighting, and presumed that no one was going to challenge them. They were, after all, the top two fighters in the training academy. The third boy was smarter than that though, and snuck past them up to the stage while they were slurring profanities at each other. By the time the first two had realized he got up there, he had already told the escort his name. "Lance Abbott." "District 2, your tributes for this year's games are Amelia Steelheart, and Lance Abbott!"

Rory Gallagher, District 3

Rory stood nervously in the seventeen year olds section of the potential tributes. He had been to five other reapings, but he still wasn't use to the feelings that they created. All around him he could feel the hate, fear, and contempt for the capitol. He had heard stories about life before the hunger games from his father, the mayor of District 3. He had heard about things like "Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness." He desperately wished life would return to that someday. Here in Panem, there was no liberty, no happiness, and life didn't mean much. He snapped out of his train of thought as District threes escort, Gracie Baur, took the stage. "Good morning district 3!" Silence. "Welcome to the reapings for the 27th annual Hunger Games." Still, silence. She looked around nervously for a bit, before exclaiming "Ladies first!" She practically hopped over to the reaping ball to take the first name out. She returned to the microphone and read off the name: "Allison Clifton". I heard a gasp behind me in the sixteen year olds section, and assumed that was Allison. "I volunteer!" I heard somewhere to my right. What? No one ever volunteers! That's suicide! A little girl from the fourteens section walked up to the stage, an evil grin on her face. Gracie looked down at her. "A volunteer! How exciting! what's your name sweetheart?" "Rowan Winston." the girl replied. "Excellent! now, on to the boys." She walked over to the reaping ball, took out a slip, and returned to the microphone. She cleared her throat, then spoke up: "Rory Gallagher." I stood there in silence for a few moments. They couldn't mean me, could they? Then the peacekeepers started making their way towards me. "There must be some mistake!" I shouted. "I'm the mayors son!" The peacekeepers glared daggers at me. One grabbed me and growled "All children of Panem are equal, kid. Now get up on stage." He shoved me towards the steps, and I had no choice but to go up on stage.

Rowan

I was the first volunteer that district three had ever had. I didn't volunteer to save that Allison girl, I hated her. It wasn't because I wanted to bring honor to my district, or some bullshit like that. I wanted to kill other people. I wanted to kill, without being penalized for murder. "Rory Gallagher." I wondered for a moment where I had heard that name before. "There must be some mistake! I'm the mayors son!" Oh yeah, that's where. A peacekeeper grabbed him by the back of the neck, whispered something into his ear, then shoved him towards the stage. He got up on stage and stood next to me. "Your tributes for the 27th annual Hunger Games are: Rowan Winston, and Rory Gallagher!" Not a single clap or cheer was heard. I turned towards Rory and shook his hand. I could sense the nervousness and fear he was going through right now. _He'll be my first kill..._ I thought evilly to myself.

**Wow, it took the entire day to write that. And I've still got three more to go T_T... oh well, I'll get it done. In the meantime, I still need the district 11 male, so if you know of someone who would want to submit a tribute, or if you want to yourself, make sure that gets to me before I have to do the reapings for 10-12. Tell me how I did! Let me know if you like the character descriptions, how Amelia threw that other girl off the stage, or even if you liked Lances dummies, I don't care.**

**Next chapter should be up either tomorrow or Monday.**


	3. Reapings Districts 4, 5, and 6

**Reapings District 4, 5, and 6**

**Would-You-Die-For-Me: Someone else PMed me a district 11 male. I figured since you already had more than one tribute submitted, I would use theirs instead.**

**SeekerDraconis: Thanks for pointing that out. After going through and re-reading the chapter, I fixed an uncharacteristically high amount of grammar and spelling errors. I spent some time going over this one as well, hopefully it shows.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

Alden James Stamos, District 4

_Niall... no, NIALL! _I suddenly find myself sitting upright in my bed, glad to leave another gruesome nightmare behind. But then I remember what today is... today is reaping day, and Niall is going to volunteer as tribute. Niall is my best friend that I've known since age seven. His parents took me in after a group of unknown people killed my parents and older sister. The only reason I'm still alive is because I was at his house when it happened. Niall's parents, Thomas and Esme Hoult, were some of District 4's wealthiest citizens. Thomas is the head of a local fishing group that is very popular with the capitol, and I earn my stay by fishing for him. About 3 to 5 hours a day. The other part of my day is spent training for the Hunger Games with Niall, though I don't plan on participating when I turn eighteen. We were at the top of our class, and Niall turned eighteen roughly three months ago. I glance at the clock... 45 minutes until reapings start. I slipped into a nice white suit with a red dress shirt underneath, and started downstairs. I could hear shouting in the room below, "I FORBID YOU to volunteer for those wretched games!" "But mom, I've been training for them since I was old enough to walk!" "I don't care Niall, I won't watch you die that way." "Mom, the other districts are malnourished and uneducated. They don't stand a chance!" "What about the heartless monsters that always come from two?" "I'll be in an alliance with them, they won't touch me. I will have left long before they turn on each other." Esme let out a long sigh. "Niall, I don't care what your chances are, I won't take ANY chances with my sons life, am I clear?" Niall knew he was losing the argument. "Mom..." "I want to hear you say it, Niall. Promise me you won't volunteer for the games." The silence that followed felt like it lasted forever. "I promise, mom." _That's a relief..._ Only after it's over, I head downstairs to say good morning to everyone.

Athena Carpenter, District 4

On my way to the reaping, I paused to look out into the ocean. I had spent so many of my childhood days out in those waters; I had probably spent more time out there than I did in my own house. I'm the fastest swimmer I know, and I wasn't bad at fishing either. Spear fishing, net fishing, fly fishing, you name it. The streets were empty as I started to get closer to where the stage would be. _Shit, I hope I'm not late..._ The peacekeepers had repeatedly whipped a man who was late to the reaping last year. He wasn't even old enough to participate, but it made no difference to them. I snuck into the 17 year olds section upon arrival, and was relieved to see that they were just about to start. A short bald man wandered up to the microphone. He really didn't look like he wanted to be here.. maybe he realized how terrible the games actually were. Or maybe he just couldn't stand fish... yeah, that was probably it. Everyone knew people from the capitol didn't have hearts.

Niall

The reapings were about to start, and I wasn't allowed to volunteer. _This is outrageous _I thought. _Does she not know how much this means to me? _I stood in bitter silence until District 4's escort took the stage. I allowed myself a small chuckle, It looked like he was having trouble reaching the microphone. "Good day, District 4. Let's get started with the ladies, shall we?" He reached into the reaping ball and took out the first slip he touched. "Athena Carpenter." A girl from the seventeen year olds section took the stage. When she looked back at the crowd, there was no joy on her face. She wasn't scared, mind you, but she visibly despised her predicament. _Show some enthusiasm, you're getting the chance of a lifetime _I thought to myself. He walked over to the other reaping ball and pulled out a slip of paper for the boys. "Niall Hoult." Wait, what? I had to ask people around me if I had heard him correctly. "Niall Hoult?" I couldn't believe my luck! _It seems fate is on my side!_ My joyful demeanor was abruptly broken when I heard a voice ring out behind me. "I VOLUNTEER!" I wouldn't stand for this. I turned around to fight off the newcomer, but stopped when I realized who it was. _Alden? _He passed me without acknowledgement, and ran up to the stage. _How could you?_

Alden

"Niall Hoult?" So I'm not imagining it. _How could this happen? He was supposed to live a long and prosperous life, like his father. _I can't watch him die. There was only one thing I could do to save him. "I VOLUNTEER!" He stops dead in his tracks. I sprint up to the stage, and hope to avoid conflict with him. I get up there and tell my name to the escort. "District four, your tributes for the 27th annual Hunger Games are: Alden Stamos, and Athena Carpenter!"

Kody Alasi, District 5

Man, I hate reaping day. It's a lose-lose situation. If you were chosen, it was a death sentence. If you weren't chosen, you had to watch the person you had grown up with get brutally slaughtered by another tribute. Or the environment of the arena itself would take care of them. Or they would starve to death, fall into a pit of spikes, get blown up by land mines... and those were the lucky ones. The others were slowly eaten alive by terrifying creations of the capitol. A chill went down my spine as I remembered a scene from last years games... A little girl from 8 tried to take a few bananas from a tree, but she got swarmed by a group of baboon-like creatures with razor sharp teeth. I couldn't sleep soundly for months. Putting the thought aside, I direct my attention to the stage, where a sickly looking woman is approaching the microphone. "Hello, District 5." She was practically wheezing the words out. "You'll have to excuse me, I've haven't quite been myself lately. shall we get on with it?" Without waiting for a reply, she reaches into the girls reaping ball and takes out a name. "Calypso Martinez."

Calypso

I cross my fingers when the lady reaches for the girls name. _Not Mari, Not Mari, Not Mari. "_Calypso Martinez." _Not me, not me, not me! _This couldn't be happening. There are so many other 17 year old girls in District 5. I didn't even take tessarae this year! I never have! I hear cries of "NO!" coming from the fifteen year olds section, and some quiet muttering around me about how I "didn't deserve this." I have plenty of friends, and I'm quick to make new ones. I don't expect any of them to volunteer for me though, I wouldn't ask that of anyone. A few more seconds pass, and I see some peacekeepers making their way toward me. I realize I've been standing still for a while and quickly make my way up to the stage next to the escort. "Now for the boys!" The escort screeches over the crowd that's still talking about me. After the crowd gets silent, she reads off a name from a piece of paper. "Kody Alasi." The crowd clears out around a boy in the 17 year olds section. The boy in the middle is a heavyset individual, with blonde hair coming down to about his ears. His face went completely white. _That must be Kody _I thought sadly. After he throws up onto the ground in front of him, two peacekeepers have to help him up on to the stage. "District five, your tributes for the 27th annual hunger games are: Kody Alasi and Calypso Martinez!" The escort was applauding enthusiastically now. The entire crowd is glaring hatefully at her. I turn to shake hands with Kody, after making sure they're free of vomit. _Poor guy doesn't stand a chance_ I thought grimly.

Saffiron Caraway, District 6

Today is reaping day. I should be scared, terrified even. But no, I'm actually kind of excited. I'm not your ordinary District 6 citizen though. I have experience with several types of weapons. My dad is a cutlery enthusiast, so I've been around all sorts of knives and swords since I was a small child. I'm not half bad with a bow either. I look at myself in the mirror, and know I would stand a fair chance if I ever got picked for the games. I was skinny, muscular, and stood at 5'7" tall. _I could probably pass off as a career_ I thought. Every year during the hunger games I would pick a tribute to pay attention to, and analyze each decision they made. When they finally died, I would ask myself questions such as _Where did the fatal mistake occurr? _or _How could that situation have been avoided? _You see, not only am I a conditioned fighter, but I'm also a logical thinker. On my walk to the center of the town, I thought about what the arena could be like this year. Would it be a snow covered wasteland? A dense forest? An abandoned city? They usually came up with some unique idea that recaptured the audiences attention every year. I remember one year they slowly flooded the arena with lava starting from the outside edges, in order to force the tributes towards the middle. Before I know it, I'm making my way into the sixteen year olds section of the crowd. Not a single word is spoken, not even amongst the people who are to old to be chosen. They just wanted to get this depressing event out of the way until next year. "Good morning District six, I'm sure you're all very excited to know who this years tributes are, so let's get started!" A young woman pulls a slip out of the reaping ball. No matter how much experience with weapons I had, no matter how much of a critical thinker I was, nothing could've prepared me for what happened next. "Saffiron Caraway!" Woah, what? Did that just happen? "Saffiron Caraway, come up to the stage please." I slowly walk up the stairs onto the stage, and continue to wonder if I'm dreaming. I hear her call out another name, "Titus Andronicus." Oh no, not Titus... he was strong enough to pose a threat and all, but he was never really _with _it. When he was twelve, his father and sister died in an explosion. His father was killed immediately, but he stood by as his sister burned for about four minutes before she finally died. They never found out what the cause of the explosion was, but they assumed it had to do with a gas leak. Since then, he's always seemed kind of distant. He climbs the stairs up onto the stage, and we shake hands. He has a friendly smile on his face... I'm not entirely sure he knows why he's up here.

**I'm not really sure if I'm going to do any Titus POV... I'd have to think about how I would portray him.**

**Anyways, that's chapter two. Reapings for 7 8 and 9 will be up soon.**


	4. Reapings Districts 7 and 8

**Reapings Districts 7 and 8**

**You all remember what I said about getting chapters up every one or two days? yeah, me to. I crack myself up sometimes. Things will pick up soon though, I just find the reaping chapters extremely boring because it's basically the same thing 12 times -_-. Short chapter this time around. Two OC's, two bloodbaths, and...**

**Snowgirll: Sorry, no Imogen POV in this chapter. I just couldn't find a way to work it in. I'll introduce her to the readers before the train ride though.**

Willow Blackwell, District 7

I look out over the forest from the tree i'm sitting in. This forest has been my home ever since my parents were killed in an uprising seven years ago. My sister Maple, who is eight now, lives with my brother Devin and his wife Maya. I showed up at their house every so often, but most of my time was spent living off of the forest. I was a natural when it came to climbing trees, and I taught myself how to swim in a shallow pond near my house. I know how to chop wood (as is customary for my district), hunt for food, and start campfires. I even set up a hammock in a pair of trees so I could sleep out here. My other family members have a harder time getting food though, so I take tessarae for them. Speaking of tessarae, that reminds me... _damnit, today's reaping day.._ I descend the tree I'm sitting in, and head for the town square. I'm actually kind of relaxed about the reapings today. Both of my siblings aren't eligible to be chosen, and what are the chances of me getting picked, honestly?

Revo Harlan, District 7

"Willow Blackwell." Says District seven's escort. Not to far from me, I hear "You have GOT to be shitting me!" Well, atleast she didn't start crying like so many had before her. My thoughts are interrupted by the same voice, "Revo Harlan." I walk right up to the stage, not feeling the smallest amount of emotion. I haven't felt emotion since my drunk dad killed my mom. He was dead to, my brother tried to get him before he killed my mom, but to no avail. My brother, Donegan, has spent his entire life in hiding. If the peacekeepers found him, he'd be charged with murder, and most likely executed in the town square. He's the master of sneaking though... he would sometimes come home with food or other items from the marketplace, which was the busiest place in the whole district. I decided that if it came down to it, I would choose death before dishonor. That was the family motto after all.

Zach Skyler, District 8

_Aww hell, reaping day..._ I start to get butterflies in my stomach. I know my chances of gettin' picked are slim, but but there was still a chance, and I don't know what I'd do if little Gina got picked... Oh well, not much I can do 'bout that. Best be gettin' my shit together, it looks like we're about to start. "Hello, ladies and gentleman of District eight, let's find out who this year's tributes are! We'll start with the girls." The escort reads off a name, "Hayley Plecova!" Ah, not Hayley man... she wouldn't live past the bloodbath! She was blind! A small voice breaks out over the booing crowd, "I... I volunteer." The crowd falls silent. A little twelve year old inches her way up to the stage. "What's your name young lady?" She looks down at her feet. "Imogen Plecova..." The escort pulls a name out of the boy's reaping ball. "Terrance Harper." The crowd started booing again. _What the hell, capitol? _First a blind kid, then a deaf kid. This is terrible.. I think I'm gonna do it. Yeah, I got nothin' to lose anyway. "I Volunteer!" I walk up to the stage, no emotion visible on my face. "My name is Zach Skyler." "The escort was having a field day here, "Two volunteers! I never thought I would see the day... District eight, your tributes are Imogen Plecova and Zach Skyler!" The crowd took a moment to show their distaste at the escort, then began to applaud. They knew we didn't plan on coming back.

**Do I really have to do reapings for nine? They're both bloodbath tributes, and I got next to NO information about them from the people who submitted them. I don't think it would be worth the time. If anyone disagrees, PM me and I'll consider adding them to the next chapter.**


	5. Reapings Districts 9, 10, 11, and 12

**Reapings Districts 9, 10, 11, and 12**

**I decided not to do a whole reaping for District 9. However, I did put in a little bit about how the tributes react to being chosen. Next chapter will be the goodbyes before the train ride. Enjoy!**

Zia Sarah Fan, District 9

I knew from the second I heard my name that I was a goner. I'm in shape, and I know a little bit about throwing daggers, but that's about it. I'm no match for a giant career tribute with a mace. My family shouldn't face any problems in my absence, I didn't really contribute to its survival. They would get over it, just like every other family of Panem was forced to, and continue on with their lives. If I hadn't been chosen, I might have done something with my life. Become a nurse or something useful to society, you know? Oh well. I'll never find out now.

Alex Johnson, District 9

This isn't happening, this isn't happening... I think I just got chosen to participate in this years hunger games. I didn't stand a chance.. usually the person that wins has some sort of special talent or strategy. I didn't have either of those. I would probably become one of the dead bodies at the foot of the cornucopia. Well, it's not like there's much I can do. The few poor souls that tried to run away after being reaped were found and executed just hours later. The unlucky ones were turned into what the capitol calls avoxes.. I don't know what they are, but I don't want to find out either. No, my best chance of survival is just to cooperate with the capitol. I'll figure out a strategy once I get into the arena.

Kyle Brigand, District 10.

As I walk towards the sixteen year olds section, I get looks from lots of the other kids. I was used to this though. It's not every day you see someone standing at 6-foot eight, especially in the poorly fed District ten. I wasn't complaining though, it was a rare occasion someone gave me trouble.

"Good morning, District 10. I'm glad I get to do reapings here, there's no place I'd rather be." Says the escort. I could think of eleven other places I'd rather be. I guess the escort's entitled to her opinion though, even if it is wrong.

"Let's find out who this year's tributes are." With a skip in her step, she makes her way over to the reaping ball. "Analeigh Summers." Nothing. "Ehem, Analeigh Summers!" Over in the fourteen year olds section, I could see two peacekeepers pulling a girl towards the stage.

"NO! You can't do this, she's blind!" Oh no, she's blind.. I know how it feels to be blind, I lost sight in my right eye when I was eight years old. I don't remember what happened, but it must've been pretty severe if it took out my eye. One of the little girls from the twelve year olds section is screaming at the stage now. A few more seconds pass,

"Take me instead! I Volun-"

"NO." It's Analeigh who speaks up. She shrugs out of the peacekeeper's grips, and walks up to the stage on her own. For a blind girl, she sure was good at walking on her own. The escort reaches out to shake her hand, but quickly pulls it away.

"Uhm... Now for the boys." She goes to pull out a slip from the boy's reaping ball, this time with much less enthusiasm. "Kyle Brigand." I start to pace towards the stage, people staring at me the whole way. "Wow! District ten might actually have a victor this year!" I grab Analeigh's hand, and give it a firm shake. This girl had a whole family that cared about her, and she didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell against what the arena had to offer. I don't have much to live for anyways... I decide I'll do all in my power to get her home.

Lily Veride, District 11

"Lily, calm down. There's nothing you could have done to prevent his death." I am nearly in tears, remembering how my brother was found in his sleep by the careers in last years games. I don't want to be part of the games this year, but I know if I did I would kill the careers. All of them, one by one. I might not look like much, being only thirteen, but I wasn't someone you would want to make an enemy of. I've been a black belt in Karate for quite a while now, and I'm dangerous with a bow. I am also very protective of my family and friends, so no one messes with them either. I look my mom in the eyes.

"I know, mom. I know."

"Alright, you better head over to your section."

I start towards the thirteen year old's section as if I'm walking to my own execution. After nudging my way past several other kids, I find my designated spot. The escort, Paul Naven, walks onto the stage with a noticeably nervous look. Things have always been tense between District 11 and the capitol, even more so than the other districts. The peacekeepers are very strict here, and the people of 11 don't like being pushed around. Fights and whippings weren't uncommon.

"Hello, District 11... I don't want to be here any more than you do, so let's get this over with." The girls are up first. He reaches for the name, and time slows to a crawl. "Lily Veride, come up to the stage please." And it's at that moment, that I know District 11 is going to get it's first victor this year.

Crow Wilks, District 11

I feel sorry for the girl making her way up to the stage now. She looks so innocent and unready. But I don't know what she's actually feeling, there's no emotion on her face. Then the escort goes back to the reaping ball to pick out a boys name.

"Crow Wilks, you're up." It takes me a moment to realize that's me. The capitol can't make me play their game, I'm not moving from this spot. After several seconds, I feel a shove from behind. Peacekeepers. Next to me, I can see my best friend Lucia shaking her head as if to say "No." That's okay, I can control my temper. She taught me how. I still haven't moved, and the peacekeeper hits me in the back with his nightstick. Oh, this guy is really starting to piss me off... I turn around and face the peacekeeper. He pulls his nightstick back to swing again, but I'm expecting this. I hit him square in the nose and he falls to the ground. He's not moving... oh well, serves him right. Several other peacekeepers are running after me now, and I have little trouble keeping each one off of me. I've sent another one into unconsiousness when a familiar voice sounds out behind me.

"Crow." It's Lucia. "Just cooperate, go up to the stage please." Her voice is usually full of joy and enthusiasm, but pain is all I hear now. I shrug off the peacekeepers and quietly join my district partner on stage, where the escort is visibly intimidated by me.

"Well, umm... District 11, Lily Veride and Crow Wilks!"

Serena Dragomir, District 12

Today just sucks. It started an hour earlier than it had to, thanks to the dog. For breakfast, I got to eat a few slices of soggy bread and dried fruit. My best friend Amy has been sick for the past few days, but she still has to go to the reaping. She'd be severley punished if she didn't show up. To top it all off, the rain started up again as soon as we left for the town square. During our walk into town, I think about what I would do if Amy was reaped. I would probably volunteer for her, she and her family have done so much for me and my siblings. Our parents died on us when I was five, and her parents raised us as their own. I owe her my life, so it would be my responsibility to volunteer if she ever got picked. Hopefully I'll never have to worry about that though. I help Amy into the eighteen year old's section, and we wait patiently for the reapings to start. Soon enough, the escort is on the stage and preparing to call for tributes.

"Hello District twelve. Such unfitting weather for reaping day, it's a shame." It was definitely unfitting, I hadn't seen a single bolt of lightning yet. "Without further delay, let's find out who this year's tributes are." She quickly reaches into the reaping ball and pulls out a slip of paper. "Lexus Pleake". I can hear sobbing coming from the twelve year old's section. _Oh, not again... she doesn't stand a chance._ I was eighteen, and I had trained with weapons and martial arts. "I Volunteer!" I shout over the crowd. There isn't much for me in twelve anyway.

Dmitri Belikov, District 12

A volunteer? In Twelve? That's unusual. She must know something that we don't.

"Dmitri Belikov, are you out there?" I just got called to the stage! Shit! Without showing any emotion, I strut up to the stage and shake the hand of my district partner. Oh well, I know enough to win the games. I've been practicing self defense techniques since age seven, when my parents abondoned me and my siblings. I've actually been training my siblings to fight with weapons in case they ever got chosen for the games. I know it's illegal to train beforehand, but the career districts did it. Why not us?


	6. Goodbyes

**Pre-Train Ride**

**If your character didn't get a pov in this chapter, it's your own fault. I only used characters who were submitted with a backstory.**

Kayli, D1

Almost immediately after I enter the waiting room, my brother comes in with tears in his eyes. I know him to well to think they are tears of joy.

"Kayli, what the hell are we gonna do.." he practically squeezes the life out of me. "I know you don't want to be a part of these games! I should've made someone volunteer!" He was hysterical now... this wasn't helping my morale any.

"Aaron, don't worry.. I'll find a way. I always do. Besides, I have common sense on my side. Careers don't know anything outside of combat." He knows I'm right, and he appears to calm down a bit. "Where's Dad at?"

"He didn't think he could talk to you without losing it. He'd probably attack the escort or something. He wanted me to tell you that no matter what you have to do in the arena, he's proud of you. He couldn't have asked for a better daughter." This nearly brings tears to my eyes...

" I love you Aaron. I'll come home again, I promise." It's clear that he believes me, and he disappears through the large doors of the waiting room.

Now I just have to believe myself.

Amelia, D2

My father comes through the doors for a final pep talk before I'm shipped off to the capitol.

"I'm proud of you Amelia. I knew you would be more than willing to honor your district." He knows damn well that I'm not here of my own free will.

"Remember everything that I taught you. Never trust anyone. Stay armed at all times. Kill quickly and cleanly. Be the one to break up the career alliance, the element of surprise will put you in a much better position than if someone else were to do so. Show no emotion, not even the hate you have towards the capitol. But most importantly, don't make the some mistake your brother did. Am I clear?"

"Yes, father. I will do whatever it takes to win."

"I know you will, make me proud. Remember what you are."

Without another word, he exits the room. Regardless of wether or not I win the hunger games, this will be the last time I see him.

Rory, D3

I think I'm going to be sick. I'm a smart person, I'll probably be able to out think the other competitors. But that would be my only chance. My father hasn't come in to see me yet.. either he's to busy fighting back reporters, or he doesn't think I have a chance. Things aren't looking good for me.

Alden, D4

Just like I expected, Niall is the first one to come in. And he's furious.

"Alden, what the hell! How could you do this to me? I have trained my entire life for this moment, and you stole it from me! I thought we were friends!"

"Niall, you're like a brother to me. I'm doing this to save you."

"SAVE me? I never needed saving! You underestimate my power."

"Niall, I know what you're capable of. You could easily win the games. But there's always a chance that something could go wrong, someone could know something that you don't. And I don't think I could keep my sanity if I watched you die. Therefore, I will die so you don't have to." He is at a loss for words.

"You are already dead to me." He storms out the door past his parents, who have been waiting outside the whole time. His mom looks me in the eyes, and utters a single word before joining him.

"Thankyou."

Calypso, D5

Many of my friends have shown up to say goodbye, as if they didn't plan on me coming back. I'm no career I'll admit, but I shouldn't be underestimated. I was definitely going to be one of the last tributes standing, if not the victor. My final visitor of the day is my little sister, Mari.

"Cali! Why did it have to be you? You've never done anything wrong! I can't believe this.." I really don't know what to tell her, my situation looks pretty grim. "Promise me? Promise me you'll do whatever it takes!" She screams.

"I promise Mari, I promise. Please try to calm down." The peacekeepers hear her screaming, and come in to remove her from the building. "Bye Mari."

"NO! This isn't goodbye, I WILL see you again!" The doors close, and those may be the last words I hear from my sister. I look down at the leather bracelet she gave me forever ago.

I'll do my best Mari.

Willow, D7

Guess that's what I get for taking tessarae. I should've just taught my family how to hunt for there own food. You know that old saying? "Give a man a fish, feed him for a day. Teach a man how to fish, feed him for life." Maple and Devin come in to say goodbye. It's obvious that Maple's been crying, and it looks like Devin wants to. He has to stay strong for Maple though. I need to make sure they can get along without me..

"Devin, can you support them? I mean without my help?"

"I think so, I remember you teaching me how to bow hunt a few years back. It's a little rusty, but I think I can pull it off. It doesn't matter though, you know so much about self-reliance... I think you can win this if you set your mind to it. Don't write yourself out from the beginning."

Maple tugs on my sweatshirt, "Willow? You will try to win, won't you?"

"I will certainly try, Maple. I'll do everything I can. Devin, tell Maya I said goodbye."

"I will. Good luck in the arena." They disappear through the doors, and I immediately begin to think up a strategy.

Revo, D7

I wasn't expecting any visitors to be honest, but sure enough my brother Donegan crashes through the doors. He locks the doors behind him, and I can tell he's in a sticky situation.

"Donegan, what the hell? There are so many peacekee-"

"Save it, they already know I'm here, and I don't have much time. I'm sorry it has to end like this."

"What are you talking about? I could easily win this thing! You've said it yourself, I'm the greatest sword fighter that ever lived!"

"And you are, but that's not the problem. These games won't let you walk away a hero.. In order to win, you have to betray, lie, manipulate, amongst other things. You know why you can't do that, it goes against everything our family believes in."

He's right. I'll die before I shame my family that way.

"So you understand what has to happen?" There's a hint of finality in his voice.

"Yes. Goodbye, Don. It's been great."

"Don't worry Rev. It won't be long before You see me again. Mom will be with me when you do." Before I can process what he means, he's burst back through the doors and into the sight of several armed peacekeepers. Behind the doors I hear a hateful scream, and the sound of several rifles going off.

Death before dishonor. I have to die in the arena.

Imogen Plecova, D8

"Sis, why'd you do it? I'm blind anyways, I don't have a life ahead of me. You could have been something!" I was hoping she would be a little more grateful for me saving her life.. but I didn't blame her. She's always been impulsive.

"Hayley, you know that's not true. You could still become an amazing healer, or solve district-wide problems. You've got a brilliant mind and you know it. I wouldn't have volunteered otherwise." There's some truth to that, she's a borderline genius.

I'm a gymnast, and I can jump through trees with little difficulty. Fighting definitely wasn't my thing though. I don't think I could kill another person. With a little bit of luck, I could outlast the other tributes while they kill each other off.

There's not much to be said, so I give my sister one last hug and she is helped out of the room by a peacekeeper.

At least she's safe...

Analeigh, D 10

It took a bit for reality to set in. _I've been chosen for the hunger games..._ At least I was able to keep my sister from volunteering for me. Even if I was blind, I still had a better chance than she did. She wouldn't be able to kill anyone, and she doesn't have a very strategic mind. She acts first, thinks later. That's the kind of thing that causes a bloodbath death in the hunger games. You'd think that, being a blind girl, I'd be one of the first to go anyway. My hearing sense has elevated beyond that of a normal humans though, So I could hear another contestant coming a mile away. Especially if it was the noisy career pack. Wait, It sounds like I have company.

"Annie, I'm so sorry..." It's my brother Peter.

"Don't worry Pete, there's nothing you could have done. What does my district partner look like?"

"This guy's huge, he's at least a foot taller than I am." Wow! No wonder the escort got all excited over him. "Ann, if you don't come back, I just want you to know that I couldn't have asked for a better sister. I'll remember you when the day comes to give the capitol what they deserve." I know he means it.

"Don't do anything stupid in the meantime." I reply jokingly. He picks me up into a tight hug, and heads back out through the doors.

I hope there actually is a time when the capitol falls, and people can live life without fear. I'm just sorry I won't be a part of it.

Lily, D 11

I'm not expecting any visitors today. My mom's probably crying her eyes out, and dad's would probably be with her. That's okay, it would've been an awkward goodbye anyway. Suddenly, memories of my brother start filling my mind... Exactly one year ago he said his final goodbyes to me in this exact same room. I wouldn't follow in his footsteps; I will win this thing. For him.

Crow, D11

I hope I don't have to see any more peacekeepers... I really don't like those capitol people. They get to sit back and enjoy the fruits of our labor. I hope his nose hurts.

Lucia comes in and sits next to me, not really knowing what to say. She knew I wasn't big on words. Hell, she knew everything about me. We've been best friends for the past few years after I met her during my work. Had it been up to me, I'd have just nudged her out of my way on kept working. But once she got a few words out of me, she just wouldn't shut up. She either didn't recognize or completely ignored my hints of anti-socialness. She's the kindest most enthusiastic person I've ever met. Come to think of it, I'm just glad she wasn't in my position. She'd probably try to make conversation with someone hunting her.

My thoughts are interrupted when a peacekeeper opens up the doors. He's only here to tell Lucia her time's up, but If looks could kill...

"Bye Crow. I hope I get to see you again." She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, and heads out the doors. Never thought I would say something like this... but I'm sure going to miss her.

Serena, D 12

Amy comes in to say goodbye to me. I was expecting an emotional conversation, but not with this kind of emotion...

"Serena! What the hell is wrong with you? Why'd you volunteer? This was your last year, you could have made it! How could you be so stupid?" What had her so worked up? I have as good of a chance as anyone. Probably a better chance.

"That girl never would have made it Amy! She's still a kid! I've been training like a career my whole life, so I'll win the games like a career as well."

"Even so, one career versus six doesn't sound very promising to me..." She responds. Always a downer.

"It won't matter, I'm not sticking around for the bloodbath. Shouldn't you boosting my confidence instead of bringing it down?"

"I want you to win, I really do. But what if you don't? What if something goes wrong?"

"Then I'll be in a better place. Life in the districts of Panem isn't really worth living. "Wether I win the games or not, life would be better after the games. If I lost, I wouldn't have to see this place ever again. If I won, I would be seeing district twelve through diamond eyes. I had to atleast try though. For Amy and her family, it wouldn't be fair for them if they got left behind in poverty.

"Trust me, I'll give this my all. I will be coming home."

**For those of you asking me to post chapters sooner, I'm sorry. Procrastination isn't an easy adversary to overcome. By the way, Sponsors like people who can pick up on song references. Just a hint ;D**


	7. Train Ride

**Train Ride**

Kayli, D1

Something about my district partner is unsettling... I mean, I know the careers are naturally blood-thirsty killers, but he was something else. His meaning of life is to win this thing, and I'm sure he would enjoy every second of it. We've been sitting in silence for a while now, and now it's all kind of starting to get to me. Conflicting thoughts begin to run through my mind, _I've been chosen for the hunger games, I probably won't survive. I've trained for this my whole life, I may have a chance. I don't want to kill anyone, but I will if they confront me first. Will the careers see right through me, or accept me into their alliance?_ So much left to question, but only time will tell I suppose. The door at the other end of the room opens, and a woman that looks to be in her late twenties comes into the room. She introduces herself as Scar, victor of the 13th hunger games.

"Alright you two, tell me what you know."

Ryak replies with a simple "I fight to the death", Then looks over at me.

"Oh, well I'm good with a bow and arrow. I could use throwing knives in a pinch."

She ponders this for a moment. "If you two plan on making it past the career split, you're going to have to know self-reliance at it's best. I mean hunting, skinning, purifying water, maintaining body temperature, all that good stuff. What do you know about that?"

"I could easily hunt with a bow. As far as surviving against the elements, that'll all by determined by what I can hang on to when we split."

"Ryak, do you have any hunting experience?"

"None."

"Alright then, you're going to spend the first day or two learning how to hunt. I assume you both know how to purify water?"

"Ofcourse." He really isn't one for conversation..

"Alright then. You said you fight to the death. What with?"

"I'm unstoppable with a flail. But I'll settle for an axe or something if I have to."

"You're a career, you shouldn't have any trouble getting to your flail. Don't be stupid though, if one of the stronger tributes runs off with it just let it go."

"Fine."

"Kayli, what's your weakness?" My thoughts flash to my family. I really got mad when someone brought up my mom.. No way I'm going to let my district partner know that.

"Climbing, I have trouble climbing."

"That's okay, there should be a station that teaches you to climb several different types of terrain." She walks over to the corner of the room where the television is at, and turns it on. She hits another button, and the reapings of the other districts are displayed on the screen. Ryak laughs as the volunteer girl from two throws the original competitor over the side of the stage. _I have to ally with that monster? _The boy from two sneaks past some fighting would-be tributes onto the stage. Scar fastforwards to the district four selection. The girl doesn't seem like anything special, but i'm sure we won't write her off without seeing what she's capable of first. The boy volunteers, he'll probably have something to offer to the group.

"These are the other career tributes. Aside from them, there are a few other tributes I think you'll be interested in." She fastforwards all the way to district 10, where the boy making his way through the crowd is at least a foot taller than everyone else.

"I don't know if he has any fighting experience, but he looks like he could be dangerous with an axe or maul." She let's the tape run to district 11, and what I see surprises me. The boy is _attacking _the peacekeepers. And it looked like he was winning! But for whatever reason, he stops fighting and ascends the stairs onto the stage. She shuts off the television and turns around to us.

"I really think you should consider these two. They look like forces to be reckoned with. You two discuss your game plan, I'm going to go see where Thukral is hiding the wine.." She leaves through the door she came from.

Ryak wastes no time, "I want the boy from eleven."

I consider this, but my mind brings up the inevitable. "What are we going to do when it's time to disband? Or what if he turns on us before that even?"

"Six against one doesn't really put the odds in his favor. And when the time comes, I'll probably be the one to disband the careers. In a perfect world, the girl from two would be the one I get rid of. The other three will probably be preoccupied with eleven, leaving me with an excellent chance to escape." I offer no counter argument, and he makes his mind up. "I'll see about allying with him on the first day of training."

I notice he didn't mention me in his little scenario. What I need to know is, according to him am I already dead? or just not a big enough threat to be bothered with?

Lance, D2

The girl sitting across from me scares me. It's a rare occasion someone scares me. She was cold, unforgiving, merciless. She was probably the only tribute more dangerous than myself. That's to be expected though, District two is notorious for this kind of thing. A man who I suspect to be our mentor joins us. I recognize him as Thukral, who won the 21st hunger games. He won by strangling his district partner during an earthquake. Glorious!

"Strengths? Weaknesses? Concerns?" He seems very uninterested in us. Perhaps he doesn't see us for the war machines that we are?

"I'm district two's greatest sword fighter. Captain Deise says so himself." Captain Deise was the head peacekeeper in our district. His praise is nothing short of legendary. Suddenly he's not uninterested anymore.

"He actually said that?"

"He did." I reply. He turns over to Amelia and waits for a reply.

"Throwing knives, bow and arrow, hand to hand combat."

"Is that so? Hand to hand combat? You look a litte weak to be an up-close kind of person." Ooh, that really pisses her off.

"I could easily kill you with my barehands." He waves off the threat like it's no big deal.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." Obviously, this guy has a death wish. She stands up and I pretend to look out the window.

"You can call me STEELheart." Out of the corner of my eye, I can't help but notice her hand is dangerously close to one of the kitchen knives that are resting on the table.

"You had better pick your next words carefully." I'm not sure if he fails to see the seriousness of the situation, or if he's testing her on purpose maybe?

"Why, are you going to come kill me with your barehands now?" He replies mockingly.

I hear a thud over by where Thukral was standing. There's a knife sticking through the wall, just above the middle of his forhead. He just laughs.. I'm really starting to question this guy's sanity. He pulls the knife out of the wall, and joins us at the table.

"Well, you weren't kidding about the throwing knives. Settle down, we need to talk business now." She's still in no mood to talk to the mentor.

"I'm going to get some lunch, don't bother waiting for me to come back." And with that, storms out into the next train car. With a smirk on his face he looks back to me, almost expectantly.

"Well?" This is the perfect opportunity, my district partner not being here.

"Tell me everything you know."

Rowan, D3

So this is what being on a train feels like? This is stupid. I'm hungry, i'm tired, and I'm annoyed with my district partner. He's a pain in the ass to talk to. What's worse is that he mistakes me for one of the normal kind of tributes that are scared shitless. I'm far from normal.

Rory however, is just a typical District 3 tribute. Terrified, and he had no special skills to work with. He would probably die in the bloodbath. If not by my hands, then the careers for sure. Speaking of which, I want in with the careers. I know it's a long shot, but they are the only contestants that can rival my need for the blood of my enemies. The door on the other side of the room opens, and in walks our escort.

"Where's our mentor? When is lunch? How come the train's going so slow? Can " The escort smiles down at me and answers in an almost cheery voice. It makes me want to puke.

"Well young lady, you and your partner don't get a mentor, seeing as District three has no previous victors. You'll just have to find your own way. Lunch is in the car behind us-" I don't waste another moment listening to this nutcase, I'm starving. Aside from the chefs in the kitchen, there's one other person in here. I didn't see her pass through our car to get here, so she must be from the district one or two car. Perfect.

"Hey, are you one of the careers?" She looks up at me, then continues eating without answering me. "I want to join your group." This gets her attention, but not in a way I'm hoping for. As soon as she finishes laughing, she decides I'm worthy of her acknowledgement.

"You can't be serious! What district are you from?"  
"District three."

"And what makes you want to join us?"

"You're the only other tributes that are as bloodthirsty as I am." Now she's giving me the attention that I'm looking for.

"Oh? Have you killed anyone before?"

"No, but I've attempted to several times." This is the truth, I don't take kindly to people who annoy me.

"How about your district partner, how do I know this isn't some plot to gain our trust?" I could tell she would never trust anyone, it wasn't like a career to do so.

"My district partner's a pussy, he's the son of three's mayor. I'm not even sure if he's held a weapon before. He'll be dead in the bloodbath."

"Well, how about this: You kill your partner in the bloodbath, and I'll vouch to let you into our alliance."

"Consider it done, I don't like that smartass anyways."

As I go to get my food, I can't believe my luck. I'm practically a career already.

Athena, D4

"So, let me get this straight. You volunteered for this Niall guy because you're.. _in love _with him?" My district partner's either really brave, or really stupid. And he seems like a smart guy.

"That's right. He's got potential, but his overconfidence would be the death of him. I decided I wouldn't be able to live without him. Besides, I owe my life to his parents. I've lived with them since I was seven years old." I can't help but feel sorry for this boy. I don't know if I would've done the same thing in his position.

"So.. do you think you could win?"

"No, I don't plan on surviving. Niall would never forgive me if I won. If I die though, maybe he'll see how much I cared. Maybe he'll be able to forgive me." I don't know why, but I don't want to see him lose. I know he has to lose in order for me to win, but... I don't know, I guess this just doesn't seem real yet.

"Hey, come on. I'm sure he's forgiven you already, but won't admit it because of his excessive pride. I think you should try to win. If not for yourself, then for him and his family." Usually I'm the kind of person to only worry about herself, and leave behind everyone else. But this guy's story kind of struck a nerve with me. I hope that asshole Niall can see what Alden gave up for him.

Our mentor has just come through the door. Good timing too, that conversation had reached a definite stand still. She doesn't even look that old.. she might be our age.

"Hello, I'm Margaret and I'll be your mentor this year. You can call me Mags though, that's how everyone else knows me." Don't think I remember watching her games. I'd better listen to her though, she clearly knows what she's doing.

"What are your names?" She asks.

"I'm Athena, this is Alden." It doesn't look like Alden is in the mood to talk, so I answer for him. "We just know your basic district four stuff. Fishing, swimming, tridents, the like."

"That's alright, we can work with that. Have either of you trained in the career academy?"

"I have." Alden says through gritted teeth.

"Good, so I assume you're going to team with the careers?"  
"I'd rather not, but it doesn't look like I have much choice. Especially if they ask me about it up front." It's true, careers tend to go after those who refuse their offers.

"Athena, you would be wise to do the same. Even if you never trained in the academy, trident throwing should be enough to earn their approval." I didn't like the idea at all. I can't stand working with one other person, let alone five careers. I'll have to find a way around this.

Calypso, D5

It just sank in, how much I was leaving behind. My family, friends, home, peace of mind.. all of this stayed behind in District five. I wish I had been able to say goodbye to everyone, chances are I would never see any of them again. No, it doesn't matter anyway. I'll just fight to the death so I can say hello to them when I get back.

It doesn't look like kody is coping as well as I am. His face is completely white, you'd have thought he was already dead. There hasn't been a single word between the two of us. That's probably for the best though. I'd prefer not to befriend someone who's most likely to die a terrible, nameless death in the first few minutes.

For now I need to focus on my strengths and weaknesses. I wouldn't stand a chance in an up-close combat situation. I'm good at climbing, I could probably sleep in the trees if they were strong enough. If I needed someone dead though, it wouldn't be through the use of my own hands. If I could ally with someone who wouldn't turn on me, but would be willing to kill others, I would jump at the chance. Otherwise I would just have to let them all kill eachother off one by one. I hope there's not any water this year. I'm not a very strong swimmer.. I'll see if they have a swimming station during training. I'll take any experience I can get.

Our mentor would be Austin Fischer, since he was the only victor five has so far. The vast majority of the victors are from the career districts. This is no coincidence, they are trained in combat, better fed, and taught since birth that it's okay to kill others. It makes me sick, but I know that it isn't their fault. I place all the blame on the capitol. They're the ones who reduced the districts to what they are.

Austin hasn't bothered showing up yet. He probably see's us as dead already, or maybe he's drinking his troubles away. I guess that's okay though, I'd rather develope a plan of my own than put my life into someone elses hands. I'm still not happy that he hasn't bothered seeking us out though, and I'm going to let him know it when I see him for the first time.

Saffiron, D6

I'll bet fate is having a good laugh right now. I guess it's my fault for tempting it though. I'll get a chance to test my survival skills after all. I should probably come up with a plan right away but I just can't concentrate right now. I'll ask our mentor about the other districts when she gets here, she's probably got a tape or something. Getting the careers to notice me seems like my best option right now, the tributes from all of the other districts are usually nothing special. Atleast half of the tributes usually die in the bloodbath, and none of them are careers under normal circumstances. If this was the case I'd probably be better off going it alone, because it's usually around halfway that the careers turn on eachother like a pack of rabid wolves. And I would probably be the first target in an event like that, since I'm not actually from a career district and "Not worthy" of winning.

"Saffiron, where are we going?" I completely forgot about Titus, he hasn't said a word since we left six. The poor guy still has no idea what he's been thrown into.

"We're going to the capitol, to compete in the hunger games."

"Oh, I've heard of those! I don't remember what they're about though." How come I had to be the one to break it to him, that he was going to be dead next week?

"Well, we have to fight to the death with twenty two other people our age for the capitol's amusment." He pauses to think about this for a moment.

"That doesn't sound like a very fun game." He looks out his window, and he doesn't speak again. I can't help but feel sorry for him.

The door swings open, and our mentor comes in with a bottle and a glass of what looks like wine. "Name's Kylie, what are yours?"

"Saffiron."  
"And I'm Titus."

"You two probably don't know anything about fighting?" A moment of silence follows. I think about correcting her for a second, but think better of it. There have been some succesful people in the past who hid their skills and performed poorly in the tests on purpose, so as to avoid the attention of the careers.

"That's okay, I had assumed as much. Some of the longest lasting tributes never actually do any killing. I want you two to perfect your swimming, climbing, knot tying, camoflauge, and agility stations. If you're not going to do any killing, you have to be able to hide and escape when you need to. Titus, are you with me?" He's been looking off into space.

"Oh, sorry. I was paying attention though. Climbing and swimming, hiding and escaping."

"Look, I realize it's hard to believe you're here, in this situation I mean. But I need you to try and concentrate as best you can, alright?"  
"Okay."

"Is there anything you two would like to know right away?" Now's my chance.

"I was hoping I could take a look at the other tributes." She hands me a tape to put into the television before disappearing back through the door she came through. I put in the tape, and start to pinpoint threats and potential allies.

Willow, D7

Neither of us show any sign of fear. I'm just not the kind of person that gets scared, but I don't know about the boy sitting across from me. He looks pretty deep in thought. I wonder if he knows anything about the gunfire that went off just before we left? It was probably some idiot that got tired of holding back their hate for the capitol. It might have been someone he knew, family members tend to act in extreme behaviors when their loved one gets thrown into a gladitorial slaughter fest.

But no, he's not even fazed by the thought. If anything, he's only pissed off. Suddenly an alliance seems like a good idea. I'll probably run off on my own anyways, but it wouldn't hurt to have someone determined watching my back in the bloodbath.

"Allies?"

"Sure." he replies instantly. Really? That was easier than I thought it would be. I hope this wasn't a mistake.

"Do you have any talents?" He seems to snap out of his trance at this.

"Have you heard of samurais?" he asks.

"Well, I've heard of them.."

"Long story short, they were warriors from a far off land. My dad taught me how to sword fight using their style before he went rogue. It's more of a calm, focused style as opposed to the berserk kind you see the careers use."

"Sword fighting, huh? Are you good?"

"I don't know, I've never met another person outside of my family who sword fights. I'd like to think I can hold my own though." I have plenty of talents to offer as far as survival is concerned. I can't let him know that though, what if he suddenly sees me as a threat?

"I'm pretty useless when it comes to combat. I don't have any real talents, but I'm kind of good at climbing I guess." Understatement of the century. I could scale a cliffside in a matter of minutes.

"I don't think you should worry about talents, most of the others don't have any. But you do have bravery on your side it seems. The other contestants are probably still washing the piss out of their pants."

Zach, D8

Aw man, I think I pissed my pants.. what the hell was I thinking, volunteering for an all out deathmatch? I've got more strength than most people my age, I'll admit. But what chance did I stand against a bear in human form? Shit, the gamemakers would probably put me up against bears in mutt form if I lasted long enough. I look up from my feet and see that my district partner, Imogen, has been staring at me.

"Your hair looks funny." She says, probably just to break the awkward silence. Seriously? How can she focus on anything but the impending doom? but instead of voicing my opinion, I just laugh. I forgot what it was like to be innocent.

"Ha, yeah. I guess it does." I was probably the only person left who had dreadlocks.

I wonder what's really going on in her mind right now. Maybe she's just trying to distract herself. Or make conversation, I don't know. I know she's leaving behind family members, I saw her looking back at them through the train window right before we left. I was leaving family as well, my grandpa and little sister, probably forever.. but it was different for her. She didn't know she was dead yet.

Imogen

I can win. People can't kill me if I'm not around, so I won't be. And when they send in the mutts to take care of the stragglers I'll be safe and sound up in the tree tops. That's not to say that I'm not scared though, I'm kind of terrified. It won't be impossible for me, but my chances won't be very good if there aren't many trees in the arena. I hope there are trees.

I would be willing to ally with anyone who wasn't a career, those guys scare me.. but who wants to ally with some little twelve year old? Zach sure didn't seem like the kind of person who would want to do that. I don't think he would want to ally with anyone, come to think of it. He's so quiet, I think he'll probably run off on his own as soon as the games start. He might have the same strategy as me. That would be a problem though. In order for my plan to work I have to be the only hidden person during the finale.

I wonder what all the other tributes have planned?

Kyle, D10

Analeigh doesn't know it, but she's been staring straight at me for a while now. Wow, she is beautiful. I think it's unfitting that she's blind. I also think it's unfitting that she's so shy, she hasn't said anything yet. It was making me feel awkward. Maybe a little praise could get her to come out of her shell.

"That was brave of you, not letting her volunteer." She doesn't respond. That's alright, luckily I know how hard it is to ignore a question. "Who was she to you?" She takes a deep breath then responds.

"She was my sister." Her voice certainly isn't unfitting though, it goes right along with her loooks. It's a shame she's not very talkative. "Can you tell them I said goodbye, and that I love them when you get back?" To be honest, I didn't think I was coming back. "When the escort said we could have a victor this year, I know for fact she wasn't talking about me." I'm kind of at a loss for words now.

"Well, uh.. I don't think you should give up before we've even started."

"Why not? I'm blind, I don't stand a chance in any sort of fight." An idea forms in the back of my head.

"Well, what if I did the fighting for you?"

"Why, so you can kill me yourself when the time comes?" Definitely NOT the reaction I was hoping for.

"No, I wouldn't kill you. Empathy wouldn't let me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I know what it feels like to be blind." This catches her off gaurd.

"How?"

"When I was little I was involved in an accident the left me blind in my right eye. Anyways, I think you deserve to go back home. I'll help you get there." In the back of my head, I know that only one person can win. She deserves to more than I do though. And besides, I still had one good eye, which means I would see all of the horrors that the arena has to offer. I think being blind makes her the lucky one to be honest, she wouldn't re-see the traumatizing deaths of the runner-up tributes if she won. She wouldn't see the the broken souls, or the hope fade from the eyes of those who knew they were goners. She would be the only person that could go in the same way they came out. So, I'm gonna help her win.

It might just be wishful thinking, but I think I see the beginnings of a smile on her face.

Lily, D11

I don't know if I should fear or admire this guy. I have wanted to do that forever! I actually considered allying with him. But no, I'm going to do this by myself. You can't trust anyone in the arena. It could turn the most kind-hearted person into a mindless killer. And I wasn't going to be a victim. I'm sure he'll be one of the last to go though, I think I speak for most of the other tributes when I say the last thing I would do is approach him with a melee weapon.

As much of a fighter that I am, I feel really unprepared for all of this. What could possibly prepare you for being in an enclosed space, with no food or water, and twenty three other people that wanted you dead? Certainly not the small amount of training we receive beforehand. Speaking of which, I'm going to keep my eye on all of the other tributes during training. See which ones are threats, and which ones to avoid, as well as the ones I shouldn't even worry about. I'm actually a threat myself, I can and have beat people twice my age in fights thanks to my martial arts experience. I'm debating wether or not I should showcase that during scoring though.. the other tributes, namely the careers, tend to go after people who pose threats rather than avoid them. I'll probably just stick to archery or some of the non-combat stations.

I've been thinking.. and on second thought, an ally might not seem like a bad idea. It would have to be someone who didn't realize the dangers of forming an alliance.. someone who wouldn't even think to stab me in the back. Perhaps if I was lucky, someone slower than me.

I'll have to keep my eyes open.

Serena, D12

It turns out that my district partner and I actually have a lot in common. We've both been faced with the challenge of raising our siblings without the help of our own parents, and we both have some advanced experience with mixed martial arts. We haven't actually said anything about an alliance yet, but I think it's kind of implied.

Being from district twelve, we're one of the few districts that don't have a mentor. I know for fact that three and nine don't have mentors either, so they'll be at a disadvantage as well. It's not like we don't know what we're doing though, we could both easily fight another average tribute. It was the bigger tributes that scared me. I took a look at the other tributes when they were displayed on the television, and the boys from ten and eleven are both freaks of nature. Eleven has anger issues. The girl from two doesn't look like much fun to be around either, but that's to be expected. Careers are always overly arrogant jerks. I hope I'm around to see them when they die. I also hope Dmitri dies before it becomes an issue for me. I don't like the idea of killing someone else in the first place, let alone someone that trusted me.

As far as allies are concerned, I think I like the girl from six. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought she was from one of the career districts. I'll have to see how she does during training, if she's good with weapons I'll have to take heavy consideration in an alliance. And the two from eight.. they both volunteered. I don't know what's up, maybe they're hiding something, or just taking the place of someone they cared about. I'll have to keep a close eye on them as well.

The train just makes it over the mountains, and the sight amazes me. What was just seconds ago a barren wasteland has turned into a lively and colorful city, with buildings that look like they touch the sky. As the train pulls into the station, the vehicle is surrounded by capitol citizens all eager to see the tributes up close. They look.. weird, that's the only way to describe it. Blue hair, green skin, expensive clothing. I knew it, everyone here is a complete lunatic. Except for over there, I think I see a small group of people with t-shirts and banners that have the number twelve on them. They might not be so bad.

After I wake Dmitri up from his sleep, I stretch my legs and get ready to face the long day ahead.

**Look, I'm sorry I've kept you waiting. But the only time I have that I can do this is time that I should probably spend sleeping instead. And if you see any spelling errors or something else that looks derpish, don't be afraid to point it out. I'd like for this to look as nice as possible.**


	8. Carriages

**The Carriage ride**

**I really appreciate all of the positive feedback. Not sure if I'm doing good, or you're just too kind lol. Negative feedback would be just as welcome, so long as there are supporting reasons for it ofcourse.**

Reggie Simon, Capitol citizen

"Any time now." Says Tristin.

He's right, it was seven o' clock sharp, and the president is always on time. A group of my friends and I have been making small talk in the mean time, as well as discuss betting this year. We don't actually place bets until training scores come out, but Dan always makes sure we know the rules well ahead of time. You're allowed to place bets on one boy and one girl, and the amount of money you get back is determined by their final rank. If you placed a bet on the winner, you got a share of the jackpot.

"Hey Reggie, have you heard anything about the arena this year?" asks Luke.  
"Nah man, not yet. I was listening to those people two rows down though, they said something about a snowy arena."

"I was thinking they should do like an abondoned city or something, that'd be pretty cool." Come to think of it, why hadn't they done something like that already? That'd be a huge hit with the audience for sure.

"Don't worry, the president always announces the arena as soon as the tributes leave for their rooms." I really can't wait to find out what it'll be this year.

"Hey, looks like we're getting started!" I hear from somewhere behind me. I squint to find the carriage of District 1.

The District one contestants are wearing expensive looking robes and crowns on their heads. I figure it symbolizes their production of luxury items. Though they were also the wealthiest district, I suppose. The girl looks unamused now, but I think I caught her eyes widen the instant the carriage came out of the long hall. She's about average height, blonde hair, and beautiful if you ask me. The boy looks unhappy, almost furious. Something in his eyes tells me he's not going to go down without a fight. He looks kind of short for a boy his age, but he was still tall in his own right. 'bout five-foot seven I estimate. He's very strongly built though, I don't think height will be much a problem for him.

District two is next, they're wearing suits of expensive looking chainmail armor. Like the gladiators! It looks like we can expect yet another good team from two this year. The boy seems to be revelling in all the attention the crowd is giving him, he's waving and trying to shout to the crowd in front of him. Whatever it is he's saying, I can't hear it over the screaming of the crowd. None of the tributes are allowed weapons to go along with their costumes, but we would all be dead if looks could kill. The girl doesn't even acknowledge the massive crowd before her. It's almost like she's trying to let everyone know that she's above them. She couldn't be more wrong ofcourse, but I still found the gesture to be a strong one. She's tall, muscular, and unwavering in her hateful demeanor.

District three soon follows, and what they've got surprises me, as well as... well, probably everyone in here. They're wearing black suits with golden trim, and bolts of electricity seem to be coursing through their suits. Obviously symbolizes their work with electrical products. Very empowering if you ask me. The boy looks kind of stuck-up to be honest. He's about mid height, thin. To me he looks like one of those people who would jump at any chance to correct someone. The girl is pretty short, but she still looks like she's got something up her sleeve. I'll have to keep a watchful eye on this one.

District four is just the same-old same-old, aquatic costumes to represent fishing and other products obtained from the sea. The girl's just standing there with a blank expression, nothing exciting about her. She's average height, jet-black hair, thin with a muscular build. The boy offers a light smile, but he's definitely not the show-boater that usually comes from district four. Hah, see what I did there? Show *boat*er? Erm... right, anyways he's not very vicious looking, but you can still tell he's been training for quite some time.

District five's tributes are complete opposites. They're wearing lab coats, to symbolize power production. The boy's a pale white, he looks like he's got some sort of illness. Or maybe he's just that nervous, I'd be kind of nervous too if I was an inferior citizen visiting the greatest place known to mankind. I figure he won't last long in the arena if he keeps that up. The girl on the other hand looks like she's having fun with it. She's waving and smiling up at the crowd. She looks like she's of Hispanic descent, has dark black hair, and I can just barely make out a pair of awesome green eyes. Seems like a very friendly individual. It looks like the crowd likes her outgoing attitude, they're throwing roses at her!

District six doesn't leave much of an impression on the crowd, but It would be wrong to dismiss them without mention. The boy is tall, slightly tanned, with orange hair. Call me crazy, but it almost looks like he doesn't know where he's at! He looks around at the crowd with wonder on his face, then smiles at the crowd once he's taken it all in. The girl doesn't even look like she's from six.. If I saw her before the introduction, I'd have thought maybe she was from one or two. She's maybe five and a half feet tall, blonde, with grayish eyes, muscular. She looks awfully sly.

District seven comes out sporting predictable lumberjack attire. The boy's kind of short, about the same size as district one's. He's kind of stocky, has short brown hair, sideburns, and looks unamused. The girl is a few inches taller than him. She's got light brown hair with a tiny braid in the front, forest green eyes, and pale white skin. She doesn't look very excited either.

District eights tributes are wearing colorful robes that cover their entire bodies. Not the best representation of the textile industries, but I think the audience gets it. The boy has dark skin and black dreadlocks. He gives subtle nods to people that try to get his attention. The girl is a very petite person, she's probably a twelve year old. She has icy blue eyes and golden blonde hair. Normally the younger tributes are visibly terrified, but she shows no signs of fear. I admire that.

District nine's tributes however, are a totally different story. You can tell that both of them have butterflies in their stomach. They both look like young tributes. The two of them are wearing aprons to represent wheat production.

District tens tributes are a pair of unique individuals. The boy is massive, and the girl is blind. To be honest, I don't agree with putting a blind girl into the hunger games. But hey, what can you do? The boy looks almost like he's trying to intimidate the crowd, and I think it's working. The girl is absolutely beautiful. She's got an angelic face, curly brown hair, a curvy body, and slightly tanned skin. Wait, people are pointing to something down there... Oh, they're holding hands! That's sure to get some sponsor attention.

It's almost comical, the size difference that the District eleven tributes have. The boy is this large muscle-manimal, who I heard beat up a few peacekeepers before he boarded the train. I might have to bet my money on him. The girl is kind of short, though no less determined than the guy is. Tributes from eleven tend to have an iron will, and they usually outlast the other tributes that aren't in the 1, 2, and 4 alliance. I look forward to seeing them both in the arena.

Finally, the District twelve carriage rolls in. They've got style, if nothing else. The boy's wearing his brown hair in a ponytail, and a dress shirt with fiery snake designs on it. He's getting all sorts of "Oh's" and "Ah's" from the ladies. The girl's got the same designs on her dress. I can't help but notice that there are multiple scars all over her body. I wonder what she does back in her home district?

After all of the carriages have pulled up just outside of the presidents balcony, the screen zooms in on president Kiger himself. It takes a good thirty seconds for him to calm the crowd down so he can make the announcement that officially starts the countdown of days until the hunger games.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you the contestants of the twenty seventh annual hunger games!" The tributes remain in the center for another minute or two so the crowd can get a good look at all of them, then are taken back through the huge doors that they came in through.

"It looks like it's going to be a very exciting and eventful one this year, our gamemakers have come up with some of the most brutal and grotesque mutants yet! The idea for the arena this year is a large, spooky swamp. Our tributes will be brought into the arena at the bottom of a cliffside overlooking a massive body of water. In order to get anywhere, they will have to climb the vines up the cliffside, where the cornucopia and the rest of the arena will be waiting. Beyond the cornucopia lies the swamp, with loads and loads of tree cover. Good for those tributes who like to sneak around at night. Speaking of night, as soon as the anthem is over in the evening, a storm lasting eight non-stop hours will be triggered. To call it a storm is an understatement... It'll be the most God-awful, devastating weather ever seen by human eyes. And every fourth night, our contestants will face a surprise that the gamemakers have put at the opposite end of the arena. I'm not allowed to say much about it, but what I can tell you is that if they aren't ready for it, they will face certain doom. That's all I'm able to say everyone, I hope you all have enjoyed the opening ceremony! Happy hunger games!"

**Training starts next chapter. I tried to start this chapter with the tributes meeting their prep teams, but it just.. it didn't work. So anyways, now that you know more about all of the tributes, now would be the time to suggest any last minute alliances. 'Til next time!**


	9. Training Day 1

**Training, Day 1**

**Alright everyone, I know it's been a while. You've probably all moved on by now, but in case any of you are still here...**

Imogen, D8

"Time to get down to the training room! Come on now, we're burning daylight!" I awake to the shouts of our mentor, Prysin. How can we be burning daylight if the sun's not even up yet? With a groan, I pull myself out of bed and change into my training uniform. I'm kind of nervous, this is the first time I'll meet the other tributes up close. They're all probably taller and stronger than I am. What if they decide to be mean before the games start? Zach might stand up for me, but he seems more like the person who cares only for himself. I'll just have to make it hard for anyone to pick on me.

Prysin walks with me to the elevator, and hits the button for the bottom floor once we're inside. When the doors open up, I see just over half of the tributes are already here. Over at the fire making station, the trainer's praising Zach over an aparently good job. The girl from two and the boy from eleven are glaring hatefully at each other. The boys from seven and two are having a sword fight, and to the surprise of everyone watching it looks as if the one from seven has the upper hand. The girls from one and six are having an archery competition. The agility station looks like the only station I'd to really good at, so I head over there to start. Only when I get over there do I see how massive this station actually is. It's like an artificial forest environment, with trees, vines, rockslides, and ponds. The girl from seven is in there right now, and she's traversing the vines with ease. I wonder where she learned to do that? I'm about to start the course when the elevator opens again, and the two from ten come out. All eyes are on the boy, who's a giant compared to me. After looking around, he's also a giant compared to everyone else. Somewhere behind me, I can hear the twelve's tributes talking about them:

"Check it out, the love birds are here." He says sarcasticly.

"Oh shut up, I think they're kind of cute." Says the girl. Love birds? That's no good. Even if one of them did end up winning, they could never be together. Only one person comes out of the arena.

"How long do you think the blind mouse lasts in the arena?" The boy asks.

"I don't know, but I hope the person who finds her has the mercy to make it quick." She responds sadly. So the girls blind as well? Things do not look good, for the contestants from ten. Twelve goes back to training, so I get started with the obstacle course. I won't bore you with the details, but the obstacles included lots of climbing, dodging, jumping, and swinging. I run through to the finish as fast as I can, and almost run into an awe-struck district seven tribute.

"How'd ya.. do that?" She asks, then looks at the kiosk next to her. "You finished twenty five seconds before me. I'm the quickest person in all of District Seven!"

"I don't know, maybe it's because I'm so small." I say. She puts her hand out to me, and I shake it. "Hi, I'm Imogen." I offer.

"Willow." she says, then walks off to another station. What was that all about? Are we friends, or was she simply congratulating me? I think it would be nice to have friend, amongst all these people who are out to get me.

Lance, D2

_~~fifteen minutes earlier~~_

I was hoping Amelia and I would make a good impression by being the first ones down here. But no, the two from seven have taken that away from us. What's worse? The boy from seven is at the sword station. _My _sword station. Not gonna happen.

"Alright seven, your time's up." All of the other tributes are afraid of me, right? He's a great pretender, he only looks annoyed. Then he speaks,

"I don't feel I need to go _anywhere, _since I was here first." Then returns to what he was doing. I'll teach him to argue with me.. I grab a sword from a nearby barrel. The blade is rounded, but it would still hurt if it made direct contact. I set up to hit him in the back of the head, but as soon as I swing my training blade, it's met by his.

"If you can beat me, I'll be more than happy to give up the station." I'll make sure he regrets his mistake.

"You're on, lumberjack."

Athena, D4

Alden and I have been making small talk at the ranged weapons station. we're both using tridents.

"What do you think of the guy from eleven? He got into it with a few peacekeepers back in his district, should we think about an alliance?" he asks.

"He's a powerhouse for sure, but he couldn't get any dumber. More trouble than he's worth." I decide. "If anyone at all, the girl from six." I take a glance over my shoulder, just in time to see her arrow split an arrow already sitting in the bullseye. "Yeah, definitely her. Should I go ask?"

"I think we should get the opinions of the other four before we start making decisions." He offers. He'd be right, but there's something about those four that bothers me.

"Alden, I don't know about you, but I don't want anything to do with them. When the time comes they'll stab us in the back and sleep soundly afterwards." I would do the same thing. Regardless, I know better than to side with the bunch. I'm going to "Take watch" the first night, raid the supply stack, than run off in the other direction. I gaurantee I'll last longer than Alden does. I've considered teaming with the girl from six, but my instinct disagrees. She wants to win just as bad as I do. She has no reason to keep me alive if I wind up in trouble. No one can be trusted. Still, she sure knows how to use that bow..

Crow, D11

The career leader just asked me to join him. I want nothing more than to snap his spine right now, but that'll have to wait. Instead, I respectfully decline his offer. He clearly wasn't expecting to get turned down.

"What the hell do you mean no? You won't last a day with the six of us on your trail. We're trained killers, every one of us." He growls at me. He only wants me on his side because I'm a threat to him, and he knows it. I know how bullies operate. I ignore his ranting and begin to turn away when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't you turn your ba-" That's all he gets out before I hurl him a good distance across the room.

"Good luck in the arena." I say with malice in my voice. I eat bullies for breakfast.

Ryak, D1

It's a weird feeling, having someone stand up to you for the first time. I admire him for it, but that doesn't change the fact he'll die a terrible death by my hands. I walk back over to Kayli and the girl from two, who's clearly amused.

"So he didn't go for it, eh?" She asks sarcasticly. Amelia really shouldn't laugh, it's kind of scary.

"He says he'll think about it." I reply with sarcasm in my tone. "Where's Lance at?"

"He's still fighting over in swords." Amelia says. "He's pissed because he's getting fought off by the lumberjack. It's disgraceful." I take a glance over at the two of them, and she's right. Seven looks like he knows what he's doing. His attack style is just like the samurais we learned about one week in school. Shit, we never learned how to defend against something like that. Oh well, I'll bet seven doesn't know anything about dodging a flail.

I take a good long look at everyone in the training room. District three is over by throwing knives. The girl seems to be enjoying herself. Our allies from four are tossing tridents into some targets twenty yards away. The chunk from five is at a knot tying station. Funny, I don't think there's a knot in existence that could hold his weight. Marksmen - Well, Markswomen - from six is still at archery. Her partner is making progress over at the camoflauge station. Seven's over with Lance... Eight has split up, one's making fire, the other's at some sort of projectile - dodging thing. The two from nine... I swear they're hopeless, beauty queen just failed an agility station, and the boy's looking around nervously. The giant and the blind mouse have split up two, he's tossing weights while she just sits on the side. If she has no talents, she's done for.

I don't know where eleven's at, and I really don't give a shit. I hope they die on the first day.

Twelve is just sort of hanging out for now, I don't know if they're worth anything or not.

*_Ping*_ Over in the doorway, the master chef is standing with a look of contempt on his face. "Lunch's served, come and get it!" Have we really been in here that long? Sure enough, the clock says it's a quarter after one already. I guess time flies when you're plotting death.

Saffiron, D6

I've never seen such an awesome array of food before. To be honest, I've never seen half of the items that are on the table in front of us. We've lined up by district order. Not that it matters, the careers would've gone first anyway. I load up on ham, dinner rolls, and peaches. There are a lot more impressive foods on the table, but I think I'll stick to things I know the names of. As soon as I sit down, the girl from four scoots over to me.

"Hey there, I saw you with that bow earlier. That's better than most of the people from my district. If you wanted an alliance, I'd be open to it." She puts her hand out.

"I don't know..." I murmur. I really don't like her, she doesn't seem trustworthy at all. She'd be a great ally to have if she watched my back though, any tribute within fifty feet of her trident was a goner. And if it came down to it, I could raise my bow faster than she could release a trident. "Yeah, sure thing." I shake her hand. I'll be keeping a close eye on her though.

Zach, D8

Woah, big guy from eleven just sat down next to me. Everyone around us is staring at him. He's even bigger up close! Not wanting to seem intimidated, I try to get some small talk going.

"Hey man, Whatever happened with one back there, that was pretty damn awesome." He doesn't reply, but I can see the smug little smile on his face take shape. "What's your name?" He looks at me without speaking for a few seconds, and I'm worried that I've somehow made him angry.

"Crow." He says, then goes back to inhaling the ribs on his tray.

"He doesn't talk much." Says a girl's voice next to me. Must be his district partner.

"So he's the strong - silent type then?" I ask. She laughs a little.

"Yeah, you could say that." She takes another bite of her food. "I saw you over at the fire making station. You know, fire's a bad idea in the arena. All it does is give off smoke, and it's even more obvious during the night."

"I don't mean to brag, but I happen to know quite a bit about what I'm doing. Good enough to the point where I can actually stop a fire from giving off smoke. I'm Zach by the way."

"Lily." She says in reply. "That's pretty impressive, if what you're saying is the truth."

"How about you, what are you good at?" This gets her thinking.

"I won't tell you, you're the enemy." Oh, that's how it is.

Analeigh, D10

Kyle's telling me a bit about the other tributes... The careers are vicious as ever. A psychopath from three, archer from six, samurai from seven, pyro from eight. No one special from nine, then us. A massive fighter from eleven, then there's twelve, who no one really knows anything about. None of them have bothered to talk to me, or even acknowledge me. Which is fine by me. I'm hiding my abilities so they don't see me as a threat. What they don't know is that I have super human hearing. That I can hear a coin drop from 200 feet away. They don't know what I can do with a bow, or a blowgun, or even throwing knives. What they don't know, will hurt them. That being said, I may never get the chance to use any of that. The way I see it, I'll hide for a while, then the gamemakers will get smart and send some fast moving mutts in my direction. Maybe I'm being pessimistic, or maybe I'm being realistic. Probably a combination of the two. I just hope Kyle has what it takes to stay alive.

~back in the training room~

Rory, D3

I've been watching the other tributes for a while now. All of them. I don't stand a chance on my own! Usually the only strong districts are the careers, but it looks like there's a threat from each district this year. Except for nine, I don't see them coming out of the bloodbath. Idealy I would like to join the careers, but that's easier said then done. Especially since I don't know anything about combat. If they thought I did, then surely they would let me into their alliance? Or perhaps if I had some talent that would be useful to them in the future? I'd just have to find a way to get their attention. The question is, how could someone like me have any hope of doing that?

Calypso, D5

I've been passing the time, talking to this girl from eight. She doesn't belong here. She belongs in her home district, with her family. She's already told me that she couldn't kill anyone, even if she wanted to. Which is why I want an alliance. Not only would I have a trustworthy ally, but an agile scout that could swing from the tree tops during the night. We'd be in trouble if we had a confrontation though, neither have of us really have what it takes to kill another person. Hopefully I can find someone who does..

Rowan, D3

Everyone's just starting to rap up their first day of training, when Amelia come over and gets my attention. She talk in a hushed voice,

"Hey. Your target wants in on the alliance." I catch myself from laughing, then look back at her. She's serious?

"You've got to be joking..."

"Nope. Says he could track down any one in the arena he wanted to. Also says he's a crack shot with a spear?"

"Bullshit, all of it. He's as useless as the corpse I'll turn him into."

"Looking forward to it. We'll let him think he's in with us, then you can pick him off on opening day. Sound good?"

"I don't know if I can put up with him that long.." Seriously, this guy's a pain in the ass. Even his voice is annoying.

I put up the last of my equipment, and hop into the elevator with a hand full of other tributes. Most awkward 10 seconds of my entire life. As I start to drift off to sleep, I start to see visions of decapitations and other glorious things from games of the past.

Victory is mine for the taking. But the time between now and then will be interesting for sure.

Revo, D7

The little girl from eight asked me if I wanted to be her ally before I left the training room. She even said please. It kills me, to see someone like her in a place like this. An innocent child, turned into an animal awaiting the slaughter. Her current ally didn't stand a chance either. Had I been looking out for myself, I'd have said no for sure. But I'm destined to die in the arena. Might as well give her the chance I'll never get. I know I'm allied to willow and all, but I can't just sit by and watch her die. I think she said her name was Imogen. I'll have to talk it over with Willow tomorrow. In the event she doesn't approve, she'll be on her own. Willow has a better chance then Imogen does. I'd look after her ally too, but not as much. If you ask me, I think she'll be gone on the first day anyways. I sit down on my bed, and think about how quickly death is catching up to me.

Serena, D12

Despite the situation, I can't help but enjoy the capital. Don't get me wrong, I hate every one of its citizens. Excluding my fans of course. But every thing else is freakin' awesome! The food, the architecture, the technology... and the beds are extremely comfortable too.

It looks like Dmitri and I are going to be a team of two. There are several other potential allies out there, but none of them can be trusted. Funny thing, people tend to lose all regard for others when faced with the threat of death. I know that if we stay allied, we'll have to face off sometime... But I prefer not to think about that just yet. For now I'm just glad I have a friend in my darkest hour. So many things are supposed to happen in the next few days... Scoring, interviews, the countdown. And then the games begin.

**Again, I can't apologize enough for the wait. Life's been crazy the past several weeks, but I think things are starting to return to normal. I'll do my best to keep this thing updated. Have no fear people, I have no intentions of giving up on the story. It has to much potential.**


	10. Training Day 2

Training Day 2

**I'm running out of ideas here... gonna go ahead and skip straight to training scores next chapter. Besides I've kept you all waiting for a while now, might as well speed things along a bit eh? I'm gonna see if I can't get these ideas flowing, as we get closer to the games themselves. Hope you all had a merry Christmas.**

Amelia, D2

I'm the first one here. Again. Not even sure why I bother showing up, none of these stations are challenging enough to meet my standards. And when Ryak and I started fighting for real, it was quickly broken up by the staff members. Fighting to the death is as good as practice gets, don't they know that? Anyways... Point is, I'm not really sure what to do from here. I could stir up some trouble amongst the other tributes, or bully one of the weaker ones if I was bored enough. If I was REALLY up to the challenge, I could try and get 11 to change his mind. Chances are I get thrown across the room, but it'd definitely be worth a try.

I get to thinking about the other members of my little team. That other girl, Kayli... I don't know about her. She seems alright, but I kind of doubt her ability to make cold, calculated decisions in the arena. She'll probably be the first career in our alliance to go.

Rowan doesn't count, that little brat won't make it very far. She thinks she's a lot bigger than she really is. I admire her bloodlust though, It almost rivals mine. Almost.

Lance is a classic career, ready to kill anyone at a moments notice. He relishes the oppurtunity.

I don't know much about the pair from four. They've been kind of off in their own little corner. I'll have to confront them before the day's over.

Ryak... He's sadistic, vicious, verging on insane. The ideal pawn.

I'm not really sure what to think of this group. They'd all have their uses, but the question is: who can stand the test of time and still be of use? People from One have a nasty reputation of losing it the moment someone else takes the upperhand. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with killing 'em all off. But there's an unusually high amount of threats from the poor districts this year.. So far I've seen that ranger girl from six, the sword fighter from seven, and the muscle giant from eleven. The guy from ten doesn't look like much of a pushover either. Twelve's tributes look like competitors as well, but I don't think they'd be the ones to actively seek other tributes. No matter. Someday, I'll look back in awe remembering how each and every one of them met their fate at the hands of Amelia Steelheart.

Ryak, D1

Hmm, my comrades from Two are here already. Good to know I'm not the only one who wants this. Kayli stayed up in the room... She's awake, said she'd be down in a minute. Probably putting together a plan of action for the day. Or plotting our deaths... You never know.

I think it's time to try my luck with some of these other weapons. For all I know, there won't even be a flail in the arena. Definitely not gonna waste my time with the bow and arrow, my previous attempts confirm that's a bad idea. Throwing knives aren't really my forte' either. I can throw with accuracy, but my throw always makes contact with the handle side. I think I'll leave it to the pros. Spears are new though. I'll mess around with those for a while.

Saffiron, D6

Athena's got a pretty crafty little plan. She's gonna pal around with the careers for a while, then when she gets the chance she'll load up on supplies and come find me. I don't think she's bringing Alden along. That's a shame, he seemed like a real nice guy. I'm still kind of surprised, the idea that someone would willingly leave the career alliance hadn't really occurred to me. But hey, I'm not complaining! She's a crack-shot with a bow. *Almost* as good as I am. We'll be a force to be reckoned with for sure.

But what I've been thinking about is, what am I gonna do while she's in with the careers? I thought about just kind of lurking nearby, and keeping a close eye on them while they're hunting for others. Or maybe I could do a little hunting of my own in the meantime, and salvage what they've got. If I was quiet enough, I could just steal from the careers cache of supplies. It happens every freakin' year, the careers gather ALL of the supplies left behind after the bloodbath and stow it away, usually in some extremely obvious hiding spot. Sometimes they even leave it ungaurded.

I worry about Titus, He hasn't been himself lately. I mean, to be scared would only be natural but there's something else going on here. He's been a little.. vicious lately. I watched him attack the girl from five when she tried to say hello. She was perfectly fine, the trainers pulled him off of her before he could do anything. But I don't think it would have been pretty, had there been no one there. I'll be keeping a close eye on him from now on, I don't trust him.

Dmitri, D12

I can feel the tension in this room starting to build. These people aren't conditioned killers, they're just kids. The careers may think they're the baddest people around, but deep down they're surely terrified. They may have trained, they may have prepared, but they don't have what I've got. I've been fighting for survival my entire life, true first-hand experience. And raised several younger siblings while I was at it. It's no contest.

I do have a feeling about some of the other outland tributes though. The two from seven, big man from eleven. District six got into some kind of fight earlier, but I don't know much about that. District ten seems like tough contenders as well, and I don't mean just the giant. That blind girl... I'm willing to bet she's got something up her sleeve. If she didn't, someone would've volunteered for her, am I right? Maybe she can smell us? Ugh, I hope not. I wouldn't wish that fate upon anyone.

I've also started to pick up on who's with who, as far as allies are concerned. Aside from myself and Serena, Ten's together, seven's together, and I think the girls from four and six are palling around too. Just a hunch. I've been considering reaching out to one of these other guys that are going solo, but I don't really like what they have to offer. The guys from six and eleven attacked someone before the games even started, so they're out of the question. According to Serena, anyways. Guy from seven is a little mysterious, don't trust him. Guy from eight hasn't displayed anything useful. The two from nine are straight up useless. So is the girl from eight. She's fast, though. She could probably run right up and steal from you if you weren't careful.

But right now, my training score is what's on my mind. I'm real good with scythe's and sickles. Maybe I'd have the gamemakers set up some sort of launcher, and I'd slice apart whatever it was they sent my way. Or I could keep it basic, do some sort of strength display. Don't wanna get a score that is TOO high, or else you're made a target. That's the last thing I need.

To be honest, I'm kind of looking forward to the arena. We've got a lot of promising contestants. The audience will get to see what the REAL survivalists, such as myself, have to offer. The careers are the sideshow this year.

Willow, D7

Revo wants the little rascal from eight. I agreed so I could avoid any sort of conflict. It's a good thing I'm not sticking around after the bloodbath, she'd be nothing but a dead weight. Granted, she was fast.. faster than me... but she'd probably do something stupid and wind up dead before long. Good luck to him though, he seems like a man who isn't without honor.

I only wish I had more time. Because even though it may not show, I'm starting to get nervous. I've got all the experience in the world when it comes to surviving in the wilderness, but what if someone found me? I'll try and get my hands on a weapon of some kind during the first few minutes, bow and arrow maybe. I know how to use one of those. but what if that doesn't happen? The bow is usually the first thing to go. I could just offer some food and hope they weren't hostile, but that wouldn't be ideal either. I'd be down a meal, and they'd probably want to be allies. Psh, I think I'll just spend the remainder of my training learning how to fight with an assortment of weapons. Revo looks like he knows his swords, I'll start by asking him for some help.

Lily, D11

Zach and I have been talking about things like strategy and the other contestants for most of the morning. We haven't said anything about an alliance, but I think it's kind of implied at this point. Neither of us have anything to lose by dying, so there's no pain in teaming up. Just because that's the case, doesn't mean I trust him either. So that's why I allied with Crow too, so he could keep an eye on him. Zach understands two basic things. Fear, and good reason. I figured his fear of Crow would be reason enough for him to keep his cool. Crow's got this weakness for innocent children, and as long as he thinks I fit that category he'll have my back. Oh, I'm so clever!

"Lunch time, maggots!" Shouts the elderly head trainer over the noise of the room. Atleast the old fart takes his job seriously.

Rowan, D3

"Dibs on the brute from eleven, I owe him for his actions in the training room." Mutters Ryak through gritted teeth.

"And I want the boy from seven, he's been fun to sword fight with. I can't wait 'til it happens for real!" Says Lance in a cheerful voice.

"I get my district partner, his very existance is disgraceful." I say.

Kayli responds, "I heard him say he wants in on the alliance, and that he has a lot to offer."

"Nope, he just wants us to do the fighting for him. He's as useless as the mud on our shoes." I assure them.

"Should I tell him then, that he's out?" Asks Lance.

"Nah, let him think he's one of us. I'll kill him in the first few minutes though, don't worry." I say.

The group goes back to eating from the different stacks of food lined up on the table. Ryak shifts his attention to the two from four, who have been awfully quiet so far.

"You, Alden right? Who are you planning on killing first?" The boy from four ponders this for a moment.

"Probably the girl from six. She's too big of a threat to leave unadressed." This earns him a funny look from his district partner, who clearly disagrees.

"That's an excellent point, lets see if we can't get rid of her first." Says Ryak, who is clearly pleased with Alden's answer.

I wonder why Athena reacted the way she did?

Calypso, D5

We're a group of four now, Imogen, myself, and district seven. Revo's good with swords, Imogen can navigate tree tops like stepping stones, and willow's our survival expert. I'm nothing special... but I can certainly contribute to the group as well. We're a force to be reckoned with for sure! In fact, now that I think about it.. How hard can it be, to shoot a bow and arrow? Or throw a knife, or project a dart?

I've overheard a few things about this years arena. So far the words rain, forest, and water have come up a lot.

I take a quick look around the room at the other tributes. I don't think there's anyone left on their own... except for Titus. But he's a psycho, so that's understandable. He even LOOKS insane, now that I take a second to look him over. He's just sitting there, smiling to himself about something. He keeps glancing over at the two kids from nine...

Ugh, I'm glad I'm not going into this thing alone.

Kayli, D1

I decided not to eat anything for lunch. I find that it's much more effective to train on an empty stomach. You're more focused, more alert. These other guys seem not to realize that, or they just don't care enough to be at the top of their game. Oh well, there loss. I got an offer from that girl Athena, she said she was branching off of the career group to team up with the girl from six, and that I could join them if I wished. While anything would be better than the group of cutthroats I'm currently running with, I don't know... they're definitely the most feared group here. I'd be much less of a target if I were to stay with them. I'm open to the idea, but I don't know... I'll have to think about it. Best of luck to those two though, if the champion were to be anyone but me I'd rather it be one of them. They are like me, true warriors. Not lapdogs of the capital like my allies.

Kyle, D10

I've been discussing the bloodbath with Ann. She keeps telling me she wants to go for the center and pick up something, anything. But I'll be damned if I'm gonna allow that. I've told her to run as far as she can off in the other direction, and if she can to leave a trail of some kind. I'd run in and grab what I could, then find her during the night. Besides, who in the right mind picks a fight with someone a foot and a half taller than them? Oh right, careers... I'll just avoid them, no big deal. Maybe I could just wait for one of the better tributes to die, snatch up their weapon and take off. I don't know, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. She said she's got a real talent for ranged weapons, so I'll try and pick up something for her. In fact, I think that'll be my first priority. Because if someone catches me unarmed, I'd have a much better chance of survival than her if she were caught unarmed. Ugh, I don't even wanna think about it... If she died, I don't know what I'd do. Probably go on a killing spree until someone or something finally stopped me. The odds most certainly aren't in our favor...

Imogen, D8

"Closing time, children!" Shouts one of the funny looking staff members. I'm not trying to be mean or anything... but they DO look funny. I've never seen someone with green hair before. Huh, maybe we look funny to them though?

I'm glad that Calypso got district seven to join up with us. The boy is a really good fighter, and I like Willow. She's almost as good at climbing trees as I am. She can't jump from tree to tree like I can though, atleast not without trying really hard. I think we make a good team though, we all have something we're good at.

I start to feel an overwhelming hate for the capital. Who were they, to force children to turn on one another? We're all human beings, they have no God-given right to call themselves superior. Are they just to stupid to see that? No, I don't think that's it. It's because they've got more money than us. It is afterall, the root of all evil.

I wonder what it'll be like, one someone in our group dies? I've never seen someone die up close before... And what if I die, what will it be like? Is there a white light, like they say in the movies? Or is it just an everlasting darkness? Maybe there is an afterlife... I'd like that. I'd be able to see my deceased family members, or other tributes that die in the arena. And I wouldn't have to fight them, we could all just be happy.

**Slowly but surely, people. Slowly but surely.**


	11. Training Scores

**Training scores**

**Up first is just a quick summary of what each of the tributes did during their session, and the score they got. The actual performances of a handful of the tributes are below that.**

**Rowan's performance is pretty dark, advised not to read if you're in a happy mood :x**

**Quick Summary**

**District one**

**Kayli Alayaa Gryffin: 10, displayed a comprehensive grasp of almost every weapon in the training area. Was able to use each one effectively against an armored target.**

**Ryak Finlark: 10, Held back three armored staff members with the use of a flail.**

**District two**

**Amelia Steelheart: 11, Was able to stick several moving targets in the vitals with throwing knives. While Blindfolded.**

**Lance Abbott: 9, Made short work of the practice dummies we had set up.**

**District three**

**Rowan Winston: 11, Sadistically demonstrated what she has in store for the other contestants...**

**Rory Gallagher: 5, Has great intellectual ability, but lacks physical conditioning. **

**District four**

**Athena Carpenter: 8, Demonstrated masterful usage of a trident. Aside from a bow, she doesn't really have a secondary weapon.**

**Alden James Stamos: 11, Excels at the use of two handed weapons such as spears, halberds, and tridents. Very strategic as well, should make it far.**

**District five**

**Calypso Martinez: 7, Has all of the basic skills needed to survive in the arena, but she's nothing special.**

**Kody Alasi: 2, It looked like he had something planned, but he suffered a nervous breakdown before he could show us anything.**

**District six**

**Saffiron Caraway: 10, A crack-shot with a bow and arrow. She didn't miss a single target, and she was able to fire more than one arrow at once.**

**Titus Andronicus: 12, There's more than meets the eye with this one. He's got an abnormally high I.Q., and isn't afraid to get violent. There were traces of... mental instability, however. If he keeps it together, he could easily win it.**

**District seven**

**Willow Blackwell: 9, Agile, mobile, hostile. She seems to know her way around survival in the outdoors.**

**Revo Harlan: 10, Reminded us very much of the ancient samurai warrior. Cold, calculated, and fearless.**

**District eight**

**Imogen Plecova: 10, You'd think the kid grew a pair of wings! Not one of our projectiles hit her. Hopefully she falls victim to the mutts or the elements, it's unlikely that another tribute could reach her.**

**Zach Skyler: 7, He's got what it takes physically, but he doesn't have any real **_**talents.**_** He does have a thing for fire, though.**

**District nine**

**Zia Sarah Fan: 6, Able to use throwing knives, good with agility exercises.**

**Alex Johnson: 4, Doesn't have much to offer. He didn't really seem like he thought he had a chance. So be it, not everyone can become champion of the Hunger Games.**

**District ten**

**Analeigh Summer: 10, Though blind, she has an elevated sense of hearing. Elevated enough to be able to detect and pin-point movement. Skilled with a blowdart gun.**

**Kyle Brigand: 9, Certainly one of the stronger tributes. Was able to reach the highest marked distance in the shotput.**

**District eleven**

**Lily Veride: 8, Clever girl. She's a lot deadlier than she looks.**

**Crow Wilks: 10, Easily the strongest tribute out there. Exceeded the highest marked distance in the shotput. By a lot. He doesn't seem like the kind of person to do his own thinking though.**

**District twelve**

**Serena Dragomir: 9, For someone from the outer districts, she's in pretty good physical shape. Good with hand-to-hand combat. **

**Dmitiri Belikov: 10, He's got a very strategic mind. Good with combat, be it armed or unarmed. Likes to entertain, should be fun to watch in the arena.**

Kayli, D1

The door finally opens, and a man with a clip board appears."Your attention please, we're ready to get started. District one, you're up first."

Ryak gives me a nod, and I get up and follow the man through the door and into a room with all sorts of equipment. Weapons, agility aparatuses, artificial environments, you name it. This room is WAY bigger than I thought it was. Up at the top of the west side of the room is a large window with a handful of people observing. Must be the capital's judges.

The man with the clip board gets my attention, "Alrighty miss Gryffin, you have a thirty minute timeframe, or until you decide you are finished. Whichever arises first. If there's anything you need to improve your performance that hasn't already been provided, please don't hesitate to ask." He walks over to the corner and leans against the wall, pen in hand.

I start by walking over to the weapons table. Wow, they've got everything. Swords, axes, daggers, mauls, and all sorts of elegant looking things I've never seen before. There's a pair of razor sharp claws down at the end, I'd try them out if I had more time. They've got a flail with wrist gaurds here too, I'm sure that'll get used by my district partner. I pick up one of the swords and examine it. I speak up, so that the man in the corner as well as the people up top can hear my voice.

"Swords... are such a go-to pieces of equipment. It's a shame that people see them as the ideal weapon." I set the sword aside. "I much prefer daggers. They're a lot lighter, and easier to use. Someone who knew how to use a dagger could easily take on someone with a sword." I turn towards the man in the corner. "I'd like an armed oponent please." He gives me a subtle nod, and one of the doors at the other end of the room opens up. A man in a suit of body armor covering him from head to toe comes out of the door and advances toward me. He stops about 10 feet in front of me. I toss him the sword I was looking at earlier, and pick up a dagger about one foot in length.

"On gaurd!" He shouts, and raises his sword. I set my self up in a defensive stance, and prepare for him to make the first strike. My audience is at the edge of their seat now. He takes a vertical swipe at me, which I easily block. I slide his blade off to my right, and spin the dagger in my hand 180 degrees so that the blade is facing down in my hand. While he is still recovering to take another swing, I drive the dagger into the back of his hand. Had he not been wearing gauntlets, it would've gone straight through.

He steps back, and takes a horizontal swing. I block the swing, kick his knee cap to stumble him, and my dagger makes contact with the section of armor gaurding his solar plexus. I set the dagger back down on the table, and he sets the sword down next to him.

I grab a hand full of knives from the table and stand at the opposite end of the training room as the armored man. "People need to pay more attention to ranged combat. Someone with an axe or a sword is no problem for a skilled marksman." I beckon the armored man to come forward, and he sets off at a full sprint. I throw all four of my knives, one hitting his groin, another his sternum, the next his throat, and the last his forehead. He stops moving as soon as the last knife makes contact, and returns to his spot next to the weapons table.

I reach for a pair of identical battle axes. "Never doubt the effectiveness of dual wielding. Though it does require a lot of focus, your oponent often times won't know how to deal with more than one weapon at a time." My practice dummy has already picked up his sword and is waiting in the center of the room. I walk out to him and swing both of my axes at him, both coming down at 45 degree angles. He blocks the attack by putting his sword up in a horizontal block, but isn't quick enough to block my next attacks to his neck and leg. I put the pair of axes back in their spot on the table, and turn around to take a bow for my spectators. They begin to applaud and shout encouragingly. And with that, I return out the door I came in from. I look over at Ryak who seems to have almost fallen asleep.

"You're up."

Ryak, D1

I get up and stretch my limbs. Damn, I must have been nodding off there for a little bit. No problem, I'm fully awake now in anticipation of what I'm going to show the judges. I walk through the door and immediately see my flail on a table against the wall. A man standing in the corner with a notepad shouts over to me, "Thirty minutes!"

Not wasting any time, I put on the wrist gaurds and pick up the flail. I direct my attention towards my fans up in the viewing window.

"Watch as I attempt to defeat not one, not two, but THREE armed oponents." Yeah, now they're really interested.

Three men donning full suits of iron armor come out with mid-length swords.

"Good luck" I taunt.

Two advance on me at once. I use the wrist gaurd to block the one coming in from the left, and use my chain to entangle the one from the right. With a tug, he's knocked off balance and I kick his feet out from under him. I take his sword out of my chain, and use it to block the incoming attack from one of the other targets. I lightly tap the chestplate of the downed man with my sword to resemble a kill. One down.

The second one clearly had little idea what he was doing, I managed to get him with a hit to the head before he could defend himself.

The third one, who's been quiet so far, isn't using a sword but rather the biggest battle axe I have ever seen. It was easily taller than me. It looked terrifying, but I knew that such a massive weapon would take time to get back under control after swinging. I toss the first target's sword aside, and prepare myself for him to make the first attack. He takes a swipe that makes it dangerously close to my right hand, but he misses. Wait, shit... he didn't miss. The chain on my flail is no longer attached to the handle of the weapon, rendering it useless. I dive out of the way as he takes a horizontal swing, and end up next to the swords of the two downed targets. One in each hand, I step back up to my enemy, ready for more. He takes a vertical swing straight down the middle, and I catch it by crossing my two swords. Damn it's heavy, I'm almost knocked down by the downward force of the blow. But unfortunately for him, I'm able to stay up and force his weapon out of my way. With a lunge forward, I hack at the armor gaurding his neck with one sword and stab at the center of his chestplate with the other. He knows he's done, and backs off.

"Most impressive, Mr. Finlark" He says, scratching something down onto a piece of paper. "I take it you're finished?"

"Yes, I'll send the next one in." I reply. I head back out into the waiting room.

"Amelia!"

Amelia, D2

I shove Ryak out of my way and head into the room. I hear a voice behind me shout, "Thirty minutes!" It doesn't take much to please these capital people, I'll do it in five.

I snatch up a good amount of throwing knives from the table, and reach into my pocket to produce a blindfold. I can hear some chatter up in the viewing area. I secure the blindfold tightly so that not a single beam of light makes its way to my eyes.

"I need moving targets!" I shout demandingly. Off to my left, I hear what sounds like something on wheels moving towards me at a steady pace. Hoping to God that the targets are standard height human-shaped targets, I release my first knife at the perfect angle to hit someone right below the sternum. I'm awarded with a resounding 'Ping'. I've definitely got the attention of the judges now, I can hear them offering praise. This time I can hear two of them, rolling out behind me. In one swift movement, I turn around and sling two knives at once towards the sound. Two 'pings' later, the judges are applauding my performance. But I'm not done yet, I'm going to secure the victory. I remove the blindfold.

"I want some aerial targets." I command. The sound of what must be some kind of launcher setting up to my right lets me know what to expect. But as soon as I set myself up to throw, the same sound is heard behind me. They all shoot off at the same time, and I'm able to nail the two that are in front of me. Turning around as fast as I possibly can, I stick one of the objects into the wall and split the other one right down the middle.

"Well done, well done!" Shouts the voice I heard when I walked in. "District two looking deadly as always. Please send in your district partner on your way out."

Rowan, D3

These judges that are here today... will be changed forever when I'm finished here. I've come to show them how I intend to kill in the arena.

"Good afternoon. I need a living guinea pig, one that you're not afraid to lose." With a very uncertain look on his face, the man with the clipboard leaves for a moment. When he comes back, he has a girl that looks to be about my age, maybe a little older. He nudges her towards me.

"Do you know who I am?" I ask the girl. No response.

"Do you know, who I am? I ask again, more menacingly this time. She opens her mouth, but says nothing. Oh I see it now, she has no tongue. She's one of those slave things that the capitol turns people into when they're convicted. Oh well, atleast she deserved what I was about to do.

"I see. Face the judges please." She turns her back to me, and I grab two cruel looking combat knives. In one motion, I bring them both into the back of the girls knees and she falls forward.

"Oh my God!" I hear a female scream from the viewing area. There's a lot of mixed emotion on the faces up there. Terror, disgust, anticipation, interest, and even some encouraging looks.

I return to the table and mull over my options. Lets see, how about that trident over there, it looks pretty cool! Wait, no... I want to drag this out. Make sure they all know how evil I truly am. I grab a sickle from the table and return to my unfortunate training dummy. I kneel down next to the girl who has tears streaming down her face.

"Just know, that every bit of pain you feel right now, you brought upon yourself. You deserve it." I sit on her back, and put her in a head lock. "I will make sure that you forever remember who I am!"

Where to start? She looks awfully sad down there... I think I'll start by carving a permanent smile on her face. Aha, she looks much better now. And these arms of hers are extremely annoying, I've been hit in the face several times now. I think she would be much less inclined to hit me if she didn't have any fingers. She's not so tough with stumps for hands!

I hear a gunshot from somewhere in the room, and the girl beneath me goes limp.

"That's quite enough miss Winston, your performance is over." says the man with no emotion in his voice.

"I wasn't finished!" I scream infuriated.

"Send in the next tribute on your way out please."

I wasn't finished... I look over at the body of the avox. Rest in pieces, you disgusting creature.

Imogen, D8

"Imogen, it's your turn." Revo gestures towards the door. Oh, I hadn't really been paying attention. Guess I better head inside.

Wow, this room is huge! I had no idea I had so much to work with.

"You have thirty minutes." Says a mysterious looking man with a clipboard. I stand still and think about what it is I want to do. I must have been standing there for a few minutes, the man gets my attention.

"Is there something wrong?" Pssh, like he cares!

"Well it's just... I'm not really good with weapons. I'm good at climbing trees though. And I'm pretty good at moving around quietly."

"I see." He ponders this for a moment. He shouts up towards the window with the judges, "Mr. Sievers, give me a rainforest!" An elderly looking man with a beard gives him a nod, and he presses a button. Then right before my eyes, the training room started to grow trees! Not just trees, lots of other stuff on the ground too. It was like I was actually in a rainforest!

"Is this better?" Asks the man behind me. I give him a nod, and make my way over to one of the trees that has just come up. It feels real, anyways. I look up and see that the trees extend all the way to the ceiling. This room is pretty tall, I don't know if I'm comfortable climbing that high. `I guess if it impresses the judges...

I find a branch to latch onto, and in no time at all I've scaled the entire tree and I'm resting at the top. Words of approval come from the mouths of the judges. I dissapear into the shrubbery of the tree, and make sure that I can't be seen from the window. In about 10 seconds, I've jumped all the way across the room to the tree on the other end, where I make myself visible again. One of the people in the window points over to me, and all of the judges in the window look very surprised. I slide down the tree and return to the center of the now forest-like room.

"How'd you do that?" The bearded man, Sievers asks.

"Well I don't know, just.. jumping and climbing I guess. It's easy! And it's kind of nice, because no one can ever find me when I'm hiding up in the trees."

With a round of applause, I'm directed out of the room by the man with the clipboard.

"Send in the next tribute on your way out please!"

Analeigh, D10

I feel someone tap my shoulder, than there's a boys voice.

"It's your turn district ten." Must have been the boy from nine. He didn't sound very pleased, he probably didn't do so well. Kyle helps me over to the door, and holds it open while I walk past him and into the room. I hear the door shut behind me. I don't like this room... it's too silent.

"You have thirty minutes, miss Summers." I turn around to face the voice.

"Can I have a few darts please?"

"Certainly." I hear the man walk past me and over to the side of the room. He stops for a second to do something, then comes back to me.

"Hold out your hand" He says. I hold out my hand, and he gives me a blowdart gun and a few darts. I count six. I load a dart into the small tube, and put the rest of them into my pocket. Then I wait, silently. I hear a small 'beep' behind me, so I turn around and fire at whatever made the noise. The dart makes contact with something, it sounds like metal.

"Wow!" I hear from one of the judges. They sound like they're somewhere above me. Another beeping noise is heard, and I take a shot at it. The same sound as before is made when the dart makes contact with the target. I'm able to hit a target with all six of the darts. With much approval coming from the judges, I make my way out of the room to let kyle know it's his turn.


End file.
